


Little feet

by fox_kitsune_300



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Bottom Isaac, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Creeper Peter, Forgiveness, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Derek Hale, Protective daddy Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Skinny Dipping, Stiles Wears Glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_kitsune_300/pseuds/fox_kitsune_300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is that!? Jesus Christ, Derek!?  What the fuck is THAT?!” Derek growled softly in a warning, the pressure of the building flesh within him became painful for Stiles, his body shook as the sudden after glow of his orgasm was quickly pushed away by the sudden painful pressure within him.<br/>Wait he'd heard about something like this, back when Scott had first started working for Deaton.<br/>Scott had become strangely interested in all kinds of animals, after being offered a job working part time for the town's vet, Scott had began doing research on all things animals, and as a cruel joke he'd even spent two hours explaining in graphic detail the mating rituals of the canine species.<br/>Stiles had never hated Scott so much in his life before, or after that two hour long, mental image<br/>“T-This is a k-knot?! W-what the a-a-actual fuck! Derek!! Y-you ass hole!!” Stiles screamed into his pillow, he felt the knot finally stop growing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mating moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is that!? Jesus Christ, Derek!? What the fuck is THAT?!” Derek growled softly in a warning, the pressure of the building flesh within him became painful for Stiles, his body shook as the sudden after glow of his orgasm was quickly pushed away by the sudden painful pressure within him.
> 
> Wait he'd heard about something like this, back when Scott had first started working for Deaton.  
> Scott had become strangely interested in all kinds of animals, after being offered a job working part time for the town's vet, Scott had began doing research on all things animals, and as a cruel joke he'd even spent two hours explaining in graphic detail the mating rituals of the canine species.
> 
> Stiles had never hated Scott so much in his life before, or after that two hour long, mental image
> 
> “T-This is a k-knot?! W-what the a-a-actual fuck! Derek!! Y-you ass hole!!” Stiles screamed into his pillow, he felt the knot finally stop growing, and by now his body had numbed out the pain, although the pressure, and uncomfortable feeling was still there Stiles still couldn't move.

~*~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*~*  
He was vaguely aware in the back of his mind that it was a full moon, he'd remembered to mark it on his calender last month, but with the endless nights of research for Derek, and Scott spent on finding the weakness' on the ghouls living in Beacon Hill's cemetery, devouring anyone who steps foot on the land after night fall, and the rest of his free time spent on writing his admissions essays for collage the full moon just slipped his mind.

It was why he'd either forgotten to check his calender, or had just completely forgotten about the lunar calender.

So he didn't do any of his 'full moon safety checks' before going to bed.

He didn't lock his window that night, nor did he place the line of mountain ash along the window sill to keep all the supernatural beings from creeping in. No he'd simply jumped in the shower and washed himself, before walking back to his bed and laying down upon the sheets still completely naked, his window left wide open allowing the cool summer air to drift in, and cool his body off after the excruciating heat wave they'd had that day

The illuminated numbers on his clock told him it was just past midnight when he'd awoken to the uneasy feeling of being watched. He pulled himself off his stomach, his head turning slightly as he scanned the darkened room for any sign of an intruder.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary within the dark shadows he quickly laid himself back on his stomach onto the bed, quickly brushing the feeling off as stress. 

His bed violently shook under him as he felt the sudden weight upon his back, pinning him into the sheets and mattress below. He muffled a cry of shock as his face was pressed into the pillow, he felt clawed fingers running along the sides of his back, keeping him in place. He felt the hard, warm lump within his attackers jeans press against his left cheek, thrusting forward he felt the hard friction against his ass, forcing a cry of terror from his lips the moment he pulled his face away from his pillow.

The smell of leather, and slight tinge of the outdoors filled his nostrils, he slowly turned his head, glancing back towards Derek behind him, straddling his waist

“Derek!? What the hell!?” Stiles released another cry, this time of pain feeling the clawed hands of the alpha grip at his bare hips tightly lifting them from the bed below

“Derek!? What the hell are you doing?!” His body froze feeling the rumble within Derek's chest against his back, followed closely by the sound of the alpha's vicious, feral growl. 

It was then Stiles realized just what kind of a situation he was in.

Derek was not himself, his 'alpha' had finally taken over, Derek was no longer in control, that right was given to the 'alpha' sometime during the night. The 'alpha' had full control over him, he had complete power of Stiles.

And he wanted sex.

He began to struggle again, under the erected alpha above him, his choked out pleas for help left unheard by the elder man above him, left ignored by the sex crazed male, he felt the hot breath on his neck as Derek's mouth hovered over his collar bone, his teeth lightly scratching at the sensitive skin there

“D-Derek?” Stiles released a loud moan of pleasure, and surprise feeling the man sucking at the bit of skin between his neck, and shoulder blades

“G-god, Derek!” Stiles arched his back, pulling his hips away from the man's trapped erection.   
His body froze once again feeling, and hearing the aggressive growl from behind him, he felt Derek's mouth pull away from his neck, and for a moment he allowed himself to relax, no longer feeling as if his life were in danger.

He felt the claws dig deeper into his skin, he muffled a sob into his arms, trying not to anger Derek anymore then he'd already done, not wanting the male to hurt him anymore then already inflicted upon him.

He felt the blood begin to dibble down his skin where the claws had become embedded in his hips, he shifted his hips slightly, trying to ease the pressure off of his painfully aching skin.

He whimpered slightly in pain, and froze hearing another soft confused whimper from behind him, he felt Derek press his nose against Stiles' cheek, then nuzzle lightly at his neck, Stiles stayed frozen in place, worried what the alpha was doing, before he decided to try and communicate with Derek

“D-Derek... Y-your claws... They h-hurt... Please... Please let me go... I ...I won't run... I promise...” Derek stared towards Stiles for a moment, before the younger felt the claws retract from his skin, he felt Derek pull back, before feeling the warm, wet muscle licking away at the blood on each hip. Stiles began to relax under the licking, his eyes began to droop slightly as the hands held his hips off the bed firmly. His body tensed once more feeling the tongue remove from his skin, and then plunging between his cheeks, slipping past the tight ring of muscle between them, he muffled a cry of shock into his arms, his hands gripping at the sheets tightly.

For a moment he considered calling out, knowing either his neighbours would hear, or hopefully a passerby would hear his screams for help, and alert his father at the station of his son's rape accruing in his house.

But that tongue! 

His grip on the sheets tightened as he hissed a moan of pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his legs shook, his breathing began to shorten, and shudder feeling the tongue pull back, and two fingers slip into the slick, loosened ring of muscles

“D-Derek! Don't... Don't stop... Please...” He heard another rumble from Derek's chest, this time more of an amused tinge to it.

He'd always vaguely wondered what sex with a man would be like.

Hell he wondered what sex at all would be like, and being a eighteen year old virgin was not going to get him laid anytime soon.

So instead of fighting Derek, and being brutally raped in his own house. He decided to 'go with the flow' he'd lose his virginity, he'd experience sex with someone for the first time, and he wouldn't feel shame, or hatred towards the bastard either.

Although he pondered holding it over Derek's head knowing the alpha had at least some attraction to him

“F-fuck!” Again another amused growl, he felt a third finger slip into him, he bit down upon his pillow his eyes squeezing shut as his body trembled under the pressure in his back side.

His eyes shot open wide in slight terror hearing the zipper of the Derek's jeans, he took a quick glance behind, and nearly cried out in shock seeing the hardened, uncut member being pulled from the tight denim

There was no way that thing was going to fit!

He began to struggle again, his eyes burning with tears that begged to fall, he didn't stop his struggles hearing Derek's warning growl again, nor did he stop himself from trying to flee when he felt the alpha grab the back of his neck stilling him.

Like a dog would do to stop a pup's actions

“Don't move” That was what stopped Stiles from struggling, the violent voice, one that resembled Derek's own cold tone, yet still in its own way was left with a much more icy feeling, left with a large growl of anger.

It scared him

“P-please... I, don't....”

“Trust me” Stiles closed his eyes again, feeling Derek's face press into his neck again, soothing him.  
He relaxed his body again, feeling the fingers within him begin to move again, in, and out of him, stretching him

“I-if you rip me in half... I'm going to kill you Derek! Do you hear me?! I'm going to hunt you down, and rip you limb from limb!” It was a dead threat, and Derek knew it. Stiles could feel the alpha smile against the skin on his neck, he felt the fingers pull free, and the male's hips press closer to his own.  
Oh god this was really happening!

There was no turning back now. Not that Derek was ever really giving him a choice to turn back in the first place.

Stiles closed his eyes tightly, allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek as he waited for the pained feeling of being entered.

Derek's right hand continued to grip at Stiles' neck, keeping the teen in place upon the bed, as his left hand's claws lightly ran down the teen's back, leaving faint red marks as he did so, the alpha spat into his palms, coaxing his hardened flesh between his legs.

Stiles buried his head into his pillow again, feeling the head of Derek's cock pressing into his body, he tensed slightly, trying to pull himself away from the burning sensation, a weakened sob escaping his lips.

He felt Derek's lips against his ear again, he heard the faint panting from the alpha, before the voice again rumbled against his back where Derek's chest rested

“Relax” Stiles closed his eyes tightly, forcing his mind to picture something else, anything else to help relax his body.

The moment he felt the head push in, it was an earth shattering moment for him, because as soon as the monstrous flesh was beginning to go in, it was all in, as if Derek's sudden alertness to the warm body under him, made it like a magnetic pull that his body sought out. So once Derek began to push in, it was one hard thrust until he was fully in, completely buried into the smaller, wiggling body under him.

Stiles' mouth dropped open in a silent scream, tears beginning to fill, and pool out of his eyes down his cheeks, his hands releasing the sheets beside him, as they reached back, trying unsuccessfully to push the larger body away from him, he was glad Derek took a moment before moving, he wasn't really sure if he would be able to stay conscious if the alpha began to thrust into him now, he knew he was bleeding, he knew he would be hurting later.

And he desperately wanted to stop, he didn't care if he hated Derek in the morning, if he felt ashamed of what was happening to him, he didn't care anymore! This was rape! And he wanted it to stop!

He felt Derek's clawed hands run along his thighs, trying to relax him, trying to ease away the pain, Stiles felt the warmth of the lips around his ear lobe, he felt the scratching of Derek's teeth against the sensitive skin there

“Relax”

“F-fuck you, Hale! T-this f-fucking hurts!!” Stiles began to sob into his pillow, turning his head to pull his ear from Derek's mouth, not wanting any kind of affection from the elder.

Derek growled softly nipping at the exposed skin on Stiles' neck, before thrusting slowly feeling the body relax around his embedded cock

“F-fuck!! Derek!! Stop!!” Derek thrust his hips again, continuing to nip at the flesh upon Stiles' neck, and shoulder, his right hand released Stiles' neck, and reached down slowly gripping the teens limp cock, his finger ran across the head, his palms massaging the shaft, gaining a thrust, and a muffled moan from him

“Trust me” Derek's alpha spoke again, his hands continuing to work on Stiles' member, trying to give the teen as much pleasure as he could, to over come the intense burning pain

“F-fucking c-c-cheat...” Stiles grumbled into his arms, he groaned softly feeling the thrusting speed up, he felt his cock jump to life at the sudden attention, and suddenly all his pains were drowned away by the sudden need to release into the alpha's hands.

He groaned again softly, his eyes still squeezed tightly as he felt the thrusting continue at a hard, needy pace, he felt the left hand of the alpha grip at his hips, forcing himself in as hard, and as deep as possible, he felt the hand wrapped around his member.

He felt the tension within his abdomen, tightening, his hips thrust forward into the molesting hand as he came into the sheets below him, his body shuddered as he very nearly dropped forward, but the hand gripping his hip tightly held him firmly in place.

Stiles watched from the corner of his exhausted, and droopy eye as Derek pulled his left hand back, before licking his fingers clean of the white, sticky mess upon them. Stiles groaned again in pleasure feeling Derek's left hand grip at his other hip tightly, thrusting once more into him roughly before the body behind him tensed.

He relaxed, closing his eyes as he willed himself to fall asleep feeling the warmth of Derek's cum fill him.

He figured it was over, Derek had climaxed, and although he didn't want to at the beginning, Stiles had found he rather enjoyed his first time, and he was still riding the waves of his mind blowing orgasm.  
And then he felt it, the swelling at the base of Derek's cock, the feeling of a ball inflating /inside/ of him. His eyes widened again in horror, his body jerked forward trying to get rid of the foreign object. 

Derek's right hand quickly returned to the back of the teen's neck, stopping any movement from him, knowing exactly what Stiles was planning to do

“No” Derek's alpha growled out viciously, as his left hand gripped Stiles' hips tightly, holding the teen in place, ignoring the terrified sobs from the boy

“What is that!? Jesus Christ, Derek!? What the fuck is THAT?!” Derek growled softly in a warning, the pressure of the building flesh within him became painful for Stiles, his body shook as the sudden after glow of his orgasm was quickly pushed away by the sudden painful pressure within him.

Wait he'd heard about something like this, back when Scott had first started working for Deaton.  
Scott had become strangely interested in all kinds of animals, after being offered a job working part time for the town's vet, Scott had began doing research on all things animals, and as a cruel joke he'd even spent two hours explaining in graphic detail the mating rituals of the canine species.

Stiles had never hated Scott so much in his life before, or after that two hour long, mental image

“T-This is a k-knot?! W-what the a-a-actual fuck! Derek!! Y-you ass hole!!” Stiles screamed into his pillow, he felt the knot finally stop growing, and by now his body had numbed out the pain, although the pressure, and uncomfortable feeling was still there Stiles still couldn't move.

Not with Derek's 'ass-hole alpha' pinning him to the bed

“I hate you so much right now.... Fuck.... You c-could have warned me.... God this is uncomfortable... You're such a dick Derek.... Who the h-hell do you think you are!? Breaking into my room!? Forcing yourself o-onto me... Now knotting with me without even warning?! P-pompous dick...” He would have continued, but the sudden exhaustion finally took over, he felt himself mumble incoherent words before the pain, the pleasure, and the anger took over, and he fell into a restless sleep.

He didn't dream.

When he finally awoke the sun was shining in through his open window, nearly blinding him, he groaned in irritation before rolling from his left side, to his right.

The sudden pain in his lower back shot forth memories of his 'late night encounter' he quickly jumped up right on his bed, and instantly regretted the movement. He bit back a cry of pain feeling the burning feeling shoot up from his back.

He felt his eyes begin to burn, and water as he searched the room for any sign of Derek, for any sign of an excuse as to why the bastard broke into his room, forced him into amazing sex, knotted him WITHOUT his permission, and didn't even attempt to clean any of his mess.

But he was alone.

All alone. 

And in all honesty... 

It didn't surprise him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All-righty-then so I did some editing to the first chapter tonight, tried to fix my grammar, and the text issue I was having :) hopefully its an easier read now! Enjoy!   
> Also would love some feed back, and if someone would like to be my beta please let me know :) I know I need one :D Plus if you have any questions feel free to ask! <3 Thanks for reading!  
> -Foxy


	2. Confrontation

~*~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~*~*  
He'd spent the next two weeks ignoring the pack's calls, and text message.  
For one he really didn't want to deal with the questions he would get about why he smelt like Derek, and for another he really didn't want to see Derek.

He didn't need to be reminded of how he was sexually used only two weeks ago.  
Although he was sure by this point Derek's smell was most likely washed off of him after the two hour long showers he'd given himself daily. Trying to wash any evidence of his painful night off. Trying in his own way to forget it happened.

So he continued to write his essay, his eyes locked onto the computer screen before him as his fingers danced across the keys at an almost unbelievable pace, he was on a roll, and he knew if he stopped now, the jumble of words forming within his head for this paper would finally be lost.

He ignored the light tapping at his window, continuing to write on his computer, he ignored the phone beside him going off, not wanting to lose the muse he'd found finally hovering over him.

He heard the tapping soon become loud banging, and finally he could no longer ignore it, he threw his head phones off his head and stomped towards the window glaring towards Derek through the glass.  
Part of him was tempted to flip him the bird and walk out of his room, but the other part wanted to confront the man for what he did, he used him! He left him without a word! He hadn't tried to make any excuse for his actions!

So he unlocked the window, and broke the line of mountain ash before walking back towards his computer, he heard Derek open the window, and slip inside as he turned towards his screen, staring towards the half written essay.  
Great, he'd lost his muse

“What do you want Derek!? I was kind of busy in case you didn't get that what with me IGNORING you” Stiles grumbled as he leaned back in his chair, his hand rubbing at the sore, tiredness within his eyes.

He hadn't slept, not since Derek's 'attack'   
“I came to see how it was going... With the Ghouls...” Stiles shot a glare towards the elder in his room, his jaw tightening slightly, his teeth beginning to grind within his mouth.  
It was the same cold, uncaring tone Derek always used towards him, he didn't know why he expected things to change between them, he didn't know why it bothered him so much that Derek was acting like they didn't just spend one unbelievably sexy, yet painful night together.

But it pissed him off

“The fucking Ghouls, Derek!? I got a week to hand these essays out! A WEEK!! How about this, you fuck off for five minutes, let me finish my god damn essay's, and I'll give Scott my fucking notes when I print EVERYTHING out tomorrow!” Derek's jaw tightened slightly, his body tensing under the loud yelling

“On second thought, Derek... Why don't you fuck off for good... Stay away from me... Stay away from my house... Because I'm past dealing with all your fucking shit! I'm sick of trying to figure you out! One second you're trying to push me away, to keep me from fighting the good old fight, and next your demanding I help you dig up dirt on every god damn creature in Beacon Hills! But instead of just thanking me like normal people, you decide to put more work on my plate! Break into my house, RAPE ME! For once, Derek I want you to stop thinking about yourself! For once just give me five fucking minutes to deal with my own god damn life!” Derek's eyes bled red, before he darted towards Stiles, gripping the teen's hands tightly.  
He pressed his face into Stiles' neck, inhaling deeply, his eyes narrowing dangerously thin towards him

“The fuck Derek!?” 

“You... You let me inside your house... On the full moon?” Stiles began to struggle within the hold, sudden flashes of being pinned to the bed under him filling his mind.

He wasn't ready for that again, he was still sore, he was sure his ass would tear in two if he tried

“Let me go! I didn't let you in! You broke into my house!” Derek's grip tightened, his red eyes darkening towards Stiles as the teen struggled to get free.

It was like that night all over again

“How could I have broken through mountain ash, Stiles?!” Stiles hissed at the near bone shattering grip, he eyes darting towards the window as he thought about screaming for help.

So much the same as that night

“I forgot to put it up! Still gave you no fucking right to break in, and rape me!” He heard the car pull up the drive way, a part of him felt relieved his father was home, because in that moment Derek released him, his eyes turning hazel again as he stared towards Stiles in shock, and horror.

Stiles heard his father walk into the house, and both listened as the man walked around the kitchen, looking for something to snack on before dinner

“Just... Give the information you have to Scott tomorrow” Stiles refused to look towards Derek, he heard the man walk towards the window, before slipping out.

He stood there, alone in his room, his arms wrapped around his body tightly as he listened to the sounds of his dad raiding the fridge

“Stiles? You want to go out for dinner?” Stiles finally released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, he stepped towards his bedroom door, and opened it before walking towards the stairs.  
Everything felt too unreal now, he had been trying to avoid a confrontation with Derek all together, perhaps he should have just left the window locked, and walked out of his room? This was not how he wanted his night to end 

“Stiles? You home kiddo?” Stiles walked down the stairs, the palm of his hand rubbing at his left eye idly

“Yea I'm home... Was writing my entrance essay...” John frowned slightly as he watched Stiles walk towards the kitchen, before grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the fridge

“You're not done that yet? Kid you've been working on it since June.... You realize you have-”

“Less then a week to get it in... Which means I have to finish it tonight, and sending it tomorrow morning early, or I won't be going to school... Dad I know.. Have a little faith in your boy will ya?” 

John snorted faintly as he rolled his eyes, he stepped towards Stiles, eyeing the boy's boxer shorts, and white t-shirt with a suspicious brow raised

“If we're going out to eat, Stiles... You're gonna need some clothes” Stiles rolled his eyes as he finished gulping down the water in his glass

“I'll get dressed...” He mumbled softly as he walked back towards the stairs, slowly stepping up towards his room. He turned his attention towards his window and frowned seeing it shut, he flicked his wrist sealing up the line of mountain ash before pulling his shirt over his head.

He dressed himself in a pair of blue jeans, and a black t-shirt before pulling his socks, and shoes on.  
He stepped back down the stairs, watching as he father waited by the front door for him

“Finally ready princess?” John asked softly, a smirk pulling at his lips as his brow rose in amusement at Stiles, waiting for his son's come back

“Hey, we've been through this, its 'your majesty' to you” John shook his head chuckling softly as he playfully swatted at Stiles' head

“Get in the car, I'll lock up”   
\----   
He'd found himself late into the night continuing with his essay, his fingers dancing across the key board in a speedy pace, his eyes reading over every word he wrote down.

Insomnia hadn't plagued him in a few months, and he had hoped he was finally over it, but he found himself suffering from it after his attack. He quickly glanced at the clock, idly wondering how long it had been since he'd had more than two hours sleep at a time.

four days, and counting.

He sighed again softly as he continued to type out his essay.

The one school he really looked forward to going to was in Phoenix Arizona. At first he'd had second thoughts about leaving his friends and family so far behind, but the school was great, and within a few years he'd be able to get his degree in criminal investigations.

He would be able to come back to Beacon Hills, join his father on the police force, and help the pack with a little law enforcement back ground.

He thought it was a tough decision, hell half of the summer so far was spent pondering if he really wanted to go, but now.

Now it was all he could think of, he had to get away, he had to leave this god forsaken town. And soon.  
He finally finished his essay, and with a quick stretch of his arms over his head he released a loud yawn, he peeked outside his window, watching as the sun began to raise over the roof tops of the houses across the street, he glanced towards the small clock at the corner of his computer and sighed softly.

Five am... He'd have to try and get some sleep in before he had to rush through his day, so he set his alarm on his phone, and stumbled towards his bed flopping down on it lifelessly.

Two hours, he'd give his body two hours to rest, and then he'd print all the documents off, mail away his essay, go give Scott the information on the ghouls, and then drag his half alive ass back home, to try and get another hour or two of sleep in before his insomnia completely took over again.

He closed his eyes for what seemed like a second, he opened his eyes again, staring towards the window across from his bed, it was by chance he grabbed his phone, mainly to see how long he'd have left before his alarm would go off.

Eleven am.

He jumped from his bed, cursing himself loudly realizing he'd turned his phone on silent after Derek's visit, to try and get some peace and quite to work on his essay, now he had literally half an hour to print everything, slip it into an envelope, and rush to the post office before morning delivery was taken away, he stumbled towards his computer, continuing with the loud curses to himself, he hit the print button for both documents, sorting them out quickly into their piles to 'send' and to 'give to Scott' before he dressed himself, he found himself wearing a pair of light beige Capri shorts, and his light blue 'Dog catcher' t-shirt. A shirt he was given by Lydia as a joke towards the pack, a shirt he absolutely loved.  
He quickly grabbed the piles of papers, rushing down stairs towards the kitchen, John watched with groggy, sleep filled eyes as his son nearly tripped on the bottom step, before darting into the kitchen dragging a slice of bread from the cupboard, before smothering strawberry jam onto it

“Hi?” He was almost too afraid to talk to his son at this point, sometimes when Stiles was in a crazy rush like this morning, the boy was rather emotional

“No time, late, gotta run, be back later” Stiles shoved the bread into his mouth before running out the door slamming it behind him.

John sighed softly as he pulled himself off the seat he was in, and walked towards the door picking the keys up off the hook on the wall, he held them out towards the door right as Stiles burst back inside, snatching them from his dads hands.

Yea, no this wasn't a typical occurrence.

Stiles waved his father good bye, he ran back towards the jeep, unlocking it before jumping in, he threw the pile of paper work onto the seat beside him, and revved up the engine, before peeling out of the drive way, and down the street.

Every red light he had to stop at, he found himself rushing to shove the pile at the bottom into the envelope, his eyes watching the light, waiting for it to change so he wouldn't waste anymore time than he had to on getting to the post office.

He finally arrived, and quickly pulled himself into the parking lot, he shut his jeep off, and grabbed the orange envelope running inside, thanking god when he made it just in time to pay for the postage, and send the large orange envelope away.

Perhaps things were getting better for him? Perhaps within a month he'd get his acceptance letter, and by the beginning of the semester he'd be in Phoenix Arizona.

He walked back to his jeep jumping into the driver side. One last errand to do before he could go home and finally relax. He started the engine again, and this time at a more legal pace, drive down towards Deaton's clinic.

Scott would be working today, he tended to work most of the week now that he and Allison were broken up for good.

When he pulled into the parking lot he saw Scott leaning against the side of the building, a small smile formed on his lips as he talked into his phone.

A new girl in his life? Wouldn't have surprised Stiles in the least, he shut the engine off, and grabbed the bundle of papers he got out of the jeep, waving happily towards his friend. Scott said a quick good bye to whom ever was on the phone, and stepped towards Stiles smiling softly

“Hey man, its been a while... How's it going?” Stiles smiled brightly as Scott's arms wrapped around him tightly, before releasing

“Derek mentioned you'd be dropping by today... Everything okay? The guy seemed kind of sick last night after visiting you” Stiles rolled his eyes slightly, honestly he didn't care about Derek's well being, so he changed the topic off of Derek

“Yea.. I brought the information on how to kill the Ghouls... Actually its pretty straight forward... No spells or special weapons or anything... But it has to be mortal weapons... The supernatural doesn't exactly harm these buggers... Only makes them stronger”

“That explains why our claws, and teeth didn't seem to even slow them down..”

“Nope, it just made them faster, so collect knives, guns, or what ever, and have a hay day with these sick sons of a bitches... Don't let them bite ya though, they are vicious fuckers...” Scott nodded as he took the sheets of paper, he began reading the first few pages, his brow raising slightly

“So... Stiles... Did you get your essay printed out?” Stiles nodded as he began to pick at his nail, wondering exactly did he get anywhere near dirt?

“This morning... And then I sent it away... Its such a relief off my chest knowing its gone” He chuckled, and then froze seeing the pitiful look given to him by Scott

“What?”

“Dude.... Did you print these off at the same time you printed your essay?”

“Yea... Why...?” Scott handed Stiles the first page, and slowly he felt the blood begin to drain from his face.

This was nothing about the ghouls, in fact, this had no mention of any supernatural being, only the first page of his essay.

He grabbed the rest of the pile, scanning through them with wide, terrified eyes as all five pages were his essay.

Which means the bundle he'd mailed away.

Was the ghoul information.

Stiles felt the world begin to spin, and he stumbled back loosing his balance, he felt Scott grab him before he completely hit the ground, but completely blacked out, only hearing faint shouts of his name from his best friend.

His life was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I got so many awesome comments in less than 12 hours, here is chapter 2 :D  
> Again all questions will be answered if asked


	3. Scotty

~*~*~*~*Chapter 3~*~*~*~*  
He heard the muffled voices around him, he felt the cold metal against his back, and only after he opened his eyes for a fraction of a second did he realize he was inside Deaton's clinic, laying lifelessly upon the examination table, he released a groan holding onto his head as the voices finally stopped talking about him, and finally started talking to him

“Stiles? Are you okay dude?” Stiles sat himself upright on the bed, his eyes closed tightly

“Fuck.... Did I hit my head? I feel like I hit my head...” Scott sighed softly rubbing the back of his head, as he stared towards Stiles guilty

“No... I freaked out when you passed out... I bumped your head on the door frame when I was carrying you in...” Scott sighed seeing the glare from Deaton, and continued “And the door frame to the back here... and the front desk... And dropped you on the table pretty hard...” Stiles stared towards his friend in shock, and slight amusement

“You are my hero Scott... I may have a concussion or two to remember this knightly rescue of yours” Scott sighed softly as he shook his head

“Yea, yea... At least you're okay now...”  
“Yea... But sucks about my essay” Stiles muttered as he laid back onto the table, his hand resting over his eyes.

His dad was going to be pissed hearing Stiles mailed off the wrong thing, and it was too late to try and mail something else off now.

He'd have to try for another school next year. But this year he'd have to settle for something else. Like a part time job

“Hey Deaton... Looking for some extra help this year? Seeing as Scott has a new girlfriend and all” Stiles muttered as he sat up right on the table, surprisingly taking the news of his major screw up in stride. Deaton watched him with weary eyes, before turning his attention towards Scott raising a brow in surprise

“A girlfriend, Scott?... Really....” Scott rolled his eyes covering his face with his hands at Deaton's comment, trying to hide the blush

“But yes, Stiles... I could use someone to run the reception area.... Scott, has been wonderful at it.. But I'd like to teach him more about helping the animals” Stiles smiled brightly at he jumped from the table, swaying on his feet as he did so

“Will you hire me? I'll be awesome! I got great people skills and I can handle werewolves too! It would be so awesome! Please, Deaton! I promise you won't regret it!” Deaton raised his hand slowly, silencing Stiles' pleads to be hired

“The job is yours if you want it... You can start tomorrow morning,... Eight am... Be here to help us open the clinic” Stiles fist pumped the air, before running towards the front of the clinic

“Won't be late! And I promise you won't regret this Deaton!” Deaton released a soft chuckle hearing Stiles leave

“You didn't tell him about you, and Isaac?” Scott sighed as he rubbed his eyes shaking his head

“I... I didn't really have the time.... I will though... I'll tell him... Soon...” Deaton rolled his eyes before walking off back to the front of the clinic, he watched Stiles climb into his jeep, and drive away

“I hope he doesn't get into an accident on his way home...” Scott let out a soft whine, as he shifted nervously behind Deaton

“Go on Scott.... I can run this place until closing” Scott grabbed his jacket quickly, and made his way to the front door before running out, and jumping onto his bike, he revved the engine, and quickly took off down the highway after his best friends jeep.  
\---   
They'd both pulled into Stiles' drive way, after nearly racing one another back home, Stiles jumped from his jeep laughing loudly as he smacked Scott's back roughly

“That thing is slow dude! You should really think about buying something better” Scott rolled his eyes as he pulled his helmet off smirking at Stiles' taunts

“Dude you cheated, you ran that red light”

“No! It was yellow... It turned red after I was over the white line” Scott rolled his eyes again then smiled getting off of his bike following Stiles towards the door

“Your dad home?” Stiles checked the drive way and shook his head quickly

“No... His car isn't here...” Scott's eyes narrowed towards the the second story bedroom window

“I can hear someone's heart beat inside.... Your room” Stiles tensed slightly as he grabbed onto Scott's arm tightly.

Had Derek returned? Was he pissed? Was he going to kill Stiles so no one would ever know what he did to him? 

“Stiles chill out... I'll go check it out... Stay here” Stiles did as instructed, as Scott took his keys, walked to the front door, unlocked it, and walked inside. It was only a few moments before Scott walked back out of the house, followed closely by Peter.

Fucking Peter

“Peter was in your room...” Scott said matter-o-factually, and Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly towards the older, and yet still slightly more creepy Hale

“What?... Why the hell were you in my room, Peter? What is my room suddenly become like 'werewolf hang out zone'? Because seriously that is fucking creepy” Peter's lips curled into a knowing smirk, as he stepped towards Stiles

“Derek been to visit you lately? You know... After the full moon?” Stiles tensed under Peter's gaze, and glared towards the man 

“Whoa... Derek came to your place on the full moon?” Stiles shot a warning glare to Scott, before sighing\

“Go inside and get the game station set up will ya Scott? I want to talk to Peter about personal space” Scott whined softly before quickly following instructions, he honestly didn't feel like getting yelled at by Stiles, and although he was curious about what was silently happening between the beta, and the human, he knew better than to ignore the human. So he walked inside, shutting the door behind him as he did

“Look I don't know what you know, or how you know... But you are going to stay away from me... You, and Derek both are going to use Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison if you have to, to give information to me... I want nothing to do with either one of you at this point” Peter placed his hand upon Stiles' arm, his eyes softening almost mockingly towards the teen

“I know what happened between you and Derek... Mostly because he wasn't the only one in the room...” He smirked wickedly towards the teen before walking off down the drive way “Don't stay mad at him too long Stiles... He wasn't all there that night... But then again... You knew that didn't you?” Stiles glared at the retreating back of the older Hale, before quickly stomping towards his house and stepping inside.

Obviously today wasn't going to go as great as he had hoped, and it wasn't seeming to get much better.  
Although he had found himself a job to cover his ass when his dad found out about him screwing up on his essay, and Scott had come over for some much needed 'bro bonding time', it still seemed as if this day was continuing to mock him.

He walked up towards his room, watching as Scott finished setting up 'call of duty' on the xbox 360, he took a seat beside his friend, taking the controller off the floor in front of him. It was silent as they played against each other, tracking, and shooting one and another in the game, the silence was almost peaceful until Scott's phone buzzed, the game was paused, and Scott lifted his phone from his pocket, quickly messaging whom ever it was that he was busy, and would call them later

“So... Are you going to tell me her name.... God.... Its not Allison again is it?” Stiles shuddered remembering how bad their last break up was, he was sure Scott would never leave his room.  
But seemingly he did, and seemingly he was happy now

“You know him...” Scott muttered as they returned to their game, Stiles' brow rose upon his head as he shot at Scott's character, killing him

“Him?... As in a guy..... You... Scott McCall, are dating a boy?” Stiles snorted softly at his joke, until he heard the soft whine from Scott, and quickly paused the game, glaring towards him

“Seriously?! You're dating a guy!? And I KNOW him!? Oh god, Scott you soooo gotta tell me!” Scott shook his head as he turned his attention away from the screen, watching Stiles with nervously, shifty eyes “Come on dude! I get like... Next to no action in my life... Help a brother out! Who the hell do I know who would want to date you? Hell I doubt any guy could get close to you with Isaac hanging off your hip-” Then it dawned on him, his eyes widened as he watched the sudden pale in Scott's tan skin.

Bulls eye

“Oh my god... You, and Isaac?! Seriously!? Dude that awesome! About frickin time too! You two are like always eye fucking each other when you think no one is noticing! When did it happen?! Tell me Everything!” And for a moment, Stiles felt as if he were a teenage girl, gossiping with her best friend about a sudden new male interest in her life. Scott blushed faintly, as he rubbed the back of his neck sighing softly

“Actually... It just kind of happened... Two weeks ago-”

“The full moon?” Stiles asked in slight shock, suddenly feeling his face begin to pale at the thought, what a coincidence

“Yea... Actually... A beta that was passing through attacked him... It was pretty bad... He... He tried to... Well... You know... And I stopped him.... I guess things kind of bloomed from there cause.... Well... Me, and Isaac... We went on our first date the next night night... And we're going on another tomorrow” Stiles nodded slowly. So it wasn't just Derek who had went sex crazy on the full moon, apparently a near by omega had as well.

And he'd tried to rape Isaac, just like Derek's alpha had done to him.

Only Scott was there to protect Isaac, and stop the omega from doing anything, while Stiles was forced to be fucked by the large alpha, and forced to have the knot shoved into him.

Fucking great

“Okay... So, wait... Random out of the blue question... Kinda creepy too! But.... Do werewolves have knots?.... You know like dogs....” Scott raised both his brows in surprise, before jumping to his feet staring towards Stiles in terror

“Oh god.... How... How the hell did you know.... What?!” Stiles quickly pulled himself to his feet, waving his arms frantically

“No, no its not.... Well... Maybe it is... Just... Okay listen to me... Promise not to be mad? But Derek kind of broke into my room on the last full moon... I... We kind of... Had sex...” 

“And he...”

“He had a knot... A-at least I think he did.... I... I kind of passed out by that point...” Scott sighed softly as he lowered himself back to his spot beside Stiles on the floor, he watched as the smaller teen did the same, seating himself back in his spot upon the ground in front of the television

“I didn't even know we could do that... Until the full moon... After I saved Isaac we kind of... Had sex... It was amazing... And then that happened.... I...” Scott blushed a deep red, hiding his face in his hands

“Was he mad at you?” Stiles asked in all seriousness, he really wanted to try to understand exactly what was happening.

Hell Scott had been a werewolf for years and only now is he starting to realize what his dick can do!

“Yea... Isaac was pretty sore when we woke up... Although he didn't hate me or anything... He was just sore, and pissed off because it wouldn't stop hurting... Now we're taking it slow...” Stiles snorted as he rolled his eyes grabbing his controller once again

“So you and Derek huh? Is that why he seemed so upset yesterday? Did you tell him how much the knotting hurt?” Scott mimicked Stiles' actions, and grabbed his controller from the floor, he glanced at his side towards Stiles, watching the younger shift nervously as they continued to play

“He doesn't know we knotted... He knows we had sex... But... He wasn't all there... It's like... Someone else had control over it... Like... His inner wolf took control... And gave me the best orgasm I've ever had, before the knot thing happened” Scott frowned slightly as he hunted Stiles in the game, his eyes narrowing towards the screen before him

“So... You didn't tell him about the knot?”

“I didn't tell him anything except that he broke into my room, and raped me” Stiles froze in place, his eyes widening as the words slipped from his mouth, he turned slowly towards Scott who sat there, his face becoming pale at Stiles' words

“What?”

“Nothing.... Absolutely nothing... Are you hungry? Cause I sure am! I'll order us some pizza! Celebrate my new job okay?!” Stiles darted from the room before Scott could question him, and hurried down the stairs, his face burning with embarrassment. He ran into the kitchen, grabbing the phone from the wall and with shaking hands he began to dial the number for his, and Scott's favourite pizza place, when the phone was violently snatched from his hands, and held out of reach

“He raped you!?” Stiles' groan resembled more of a whine than an actual groan, he flopped himself down on the kitchen table, shuddering at the memory

“Please don't make this into a big deal, Scott...”

“It IS a big deal, Stiles! Derek raped you! Derek... He... Fuck!” Stiles sighed watching as Scott began to pace before him, trying not to wolf out.

Because yea, that would be a bad thing right now

“Look its nothing... I admit I didn't REALLY fight him off all that much... I have been always kind of... Slightly... A TEENY bit interested in sex with a guy... Derek is... Kind of hot... So no I didn't REALLY want it at first... But god it was good... Until... Yea.. Scott, please... Derek feels shitty as it is... I made sure he feels horrible... I won't be forgiving him any time soon either... Please... Just don't make this into a big deal...” Scott sighed softly in defeat as he took a seat beside his friend, placing his hand on Stiles' back

“I'm sorry dude... Its just... Fuck... Derek can be such a jerk sometimes” Stiles nodded slowly his hands gripping tightly together as he stared towards the table

“Yea... Can we order pizza now please?... I wasn't kidding when I said I was starving!” Scott chuckled faintly as he handed Stiles the phone back

“Fine, but make sure there is extra peperoni on it” Stiles rolled his eyes as he dialled the all too familiar number

“What ever dude”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah god its taking me forever to edit, and space all these chapters but I finally finished doing just that. So I can hopefully get some hard core writing down within the next few days, and hopefully this weekend spend most of it finishing this story :)  
> Tell me what you think, this chapter was a bit... Slow? I dunno... Not my favourite... Drama will arise soon! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!


	4. Flu bug?

~*~*~*~*Chapter 4~*~*~*~*  
-Seven weeks later-

Stiles groaned faintly as he felt the last bit of sleep finally roll away, he stared dumbly towards his clock, staring as the green illuminated numbers read 5:15 am.

It was too early for this shit.

He pulled himself up into a seated position on his mattress, and stared towards the wall in slight irritation as his stomach began to roll, his head began to spin, and faster than he'd ever thought possible he ran out of his bedroom, and towards the bathroom across the hall, he hunched over the toilet, gripping the sides of it tightly as his stomach rolled again, and he released all the contents from the night before into the white porcelain, water filled bowl, his stomach heaved again, and again, even when there was nothing left to force out, he found himself hunched on the floor, his eyes beginning to water as he dry heaved once more into the bowl below.

The smell of bile, and sour made him cringe, he quickly reached up flushing the toilet. He stepped towards the sink smothering the white minty paste onto his tooth brush, he began to run the water, hoping to get rid of the taste of his vomit that seemed to linger in his mouth.

He shoved his green, and white tooth brush into his mouth and turned his attention towards the door hearing the faint knocking, he stepped towards the door, opening it slowly he sighed softly seeing his father, still in his uniform staring worriedly towards Stiles

“You alright there kiddo? I could hear you dry heaving all the way from the kitchen...” Stiles shook his head slowly as he walked towards the sink, scrubbing his mouth clean, before spitting the wad of tooth paste down the drain

“I'm fine dad.... It's just that stupid stomach flu that's been bothering me.... Nothing new or exciting, just a stomach flu” John watched his son wearily

“Are you sure its just a bug? Stiles you've been up before the crack of dawn every morning, puking everything up for over two weeks now... And don't deny it because even when you THINK I'm asleep I can still hear you” Stiles groaned faintly as he cupped a handful of water from the running faucet, and sucked it into his mouth, he rinsed away the mint paste from between his teeth, before spitting rather irritably towards the drain

“It's fine dad... Really nothing wrong here... Its just a stupid stomach bug that won't go away.... Look I'll drink more orange juice, and eat some soup for lunch okay?” John shook his head slowly as he watched Stiles step out of the bathroom, and back towards his bedroom

“Maybe you should call in sick today? You know Deaton, and Scott can handle the clinic alone... They did it for years without your help...” Stiles narrowed his eyes towards his father as he sat upon the bed, pulling on a pair of socks, it was then he'd realized just how under dressed he was talking to his father

“You realize how uncomfortable it is talking to you about vomit, and how utterly useless I am at my job while I'm naked? Let me get some pants on to cover up my underwear, and then you can tell me how much better Deaton, and Scott are without my being there?” John sighed as he watched Stiles jump to his feet, and pull on a pair of blue jeans

“I'm not saying you're useless, Stiles... Just that they would be okay without you for a day... Those two need all the help they can get... What with the sudden increase in puppies, and kittens all over town...” Stiles shook his head as he pulled on a thin white t-shirt over his head

“I already took a sick day off when this stomach bug first attacked me... I can't keep taking time off for it dad... The shelter in town is over run with puppies, and kittens, and the clinic is already over full... They need me... Besides I need to make as much money as I can so I can save up and get my own place... Let you tear this room down and make a gym for yourself... Or a man cave.... What ever you want” John placed his right hand upon the door frame, staring towards the marker lines of Stiles' growth chart

“I want it to stay your room... So you know you can always come back” Stiles smirked faintly as he shook his head grabbing his shoes

“Aha you will miss me! That's why you weren't mad when I didn't get accepted to school” John sighed softly as he rubbed his eyes, following Stiles down the stairs towards the kitchen

“No I'm mad about it... But it's not like we really had any other choice but to accept it....”

“Thanks for the pep talk dad.,..Really.. I'll always remember the day my father followed me around the house telling me I'm not needed at my job, and I should stay at home and live with him for the rest of my life”

“That's not what I meant Stiles”

“Potato Po-tah-toe, seriously dad... I'm a big boy now... I need to leave the nest, spread my wings and fly away” Stiles muttered softly as he poured himself a tall glass of orange juice, watching his father through his his lashes as he pretended to keep all interest in the cup below him

“Why are you suddenly talking as if you're a bird?”

“Because I am father.... I am a fucking bird, a beautiful swan needing to spread my beauty, and joy all over the world” John snorted faintly into his hand

“More like a parrot”

“Hardy-har-har dad... You're just full of helpful encouragement today aren't you? Look I'm drinking juice, I'll get myself some soup for lunch, and I'll try and see a doctor after work today... Can you please just stop worrying? I am not taking the day off, and I'm not going to live with you forever okay?... Go to bed Sheriff, don't forget who had the all night shift last night?” John sighed tiredly, his fingers rubbing in his eyes trying to coax the sleep away

“Yea... I'll go to bed.... But you're going to the doctor after work, figure out what the hell is bothering your stomach so bad”

“Yes sir!” John stepped back towards the stairs, leading up towards his bedroom, and only when he heard the door shut did Stiles finally relax, he made himself a couple of pieces of dry toast, before gulping the juice down, and hurrying out to his jeep.

The ride to the clinic was left in silence, Stiles not really wanting to chance the morning music on the radio.

He pulled into the parking lot, and parked by the front door.

It wasn't unusual for him to arrive at the clinic before either Deaton, or Scott, so he leaned back in his seat, and waited for either of the two to arrive, and unlock the doors, and although he knew he should at least mention to Deaton to give him a spare key so he could start cleaning when he got here early he found himself enjoying the sudden quite, the peace of being alone until Scott, or Deaton showed up.

He stared towards the sky out of his window, watching as the dark clouds began to form together, threatening to storm later in the day.

And then the silence was killed by the soft, whimpering howl from the back of the building. Stiles rose a brow cursorily as he pulled himself out of his jeep, and slowly stepped towards the back of the building, keeping his eyes open searching for the sound of the pathetic whimper he had heard.

He stared towards the back door of the clinic, his eyes widening slightly seeing the small black, filthy puppy forced to stand upon the concrete as his chain was far too short to allow the puppy to lay down, Stiles shook his head in disgust, and slowly stepped towards the puppy, frowning at the bloody paw prints on the ground.

How long had he been out here struggling against his chain? And who the hell would wrap a chain around a puppies neck, and lock him to the pipe outside the back door of a vet clinic? This was beyond cruel

“Hey cutie.... What are you doing out here all alone?” He found talking to the smaller animals before approaching them seemed to calm them down, and seeing as how painful this pup's paws probably were at this point, Stiles didn't want to scare him any more

“Now... Where is the key for this lock?” He tugged lightly at the chain, hoping to loosen it a bit to allow the pup to relax  
“Who the fuck chains a puppy up in the middle of the night with no key for the lock!?” He heard another pathetic whine, and realized he was beginning to get hysterical, and that wasn't going to be any good for the puppy or himself, so he reached into his pocket, and seated himself upon the ground, pulling the small black pup onto his lap, giving the puppy some slack as he laid down upon Stiles' lap, he called Scott, staring towards the sky above as he felt a droplet of rain fall upon him.

It wasn't unusual for one of the three to arrive at the clinic and find an abandoned puppy, or kitten, or sometimes even a dog, but usually people had common sense and would tie a leash to the tree out front, or have a crate for the puppies to be in.

Whom ever had chained this little guy up, obviously was malicious, the poor thing had bleeding pads on his paws now, and Stiles knew from past cases Deaton had dealt with, broken, and bleeding pads were very painful, poor thing.

It was after four rings before the phone was finally answered

“Hello?” Stiles blinked in confusion towards the voice on the other end, then checked the number to make sure he'd called Scott's phone, before placing his phone back to his ear

“Isaac?”

“Stiles! Hey! How are you doing? Looks pretty crappy outside today doesn't it?” Stiles sighed feeling another few rain droplets fall upon him, he pulled his sweater off of himself, wrapping the sleeping puppy up

“Yea it's raining... Look is Scott on his way? We got a bit of a problem... Someone abandoned a puppy outside the clinic and locked the chain to the pipe out back... There is no key... And this puppy is bleeding...” Isaac was quite for a moment, making Stiles wonder if he'd actually heard anything

“He's in the shower right now, I'll tell him to get his ass to you as soon as he gets out... I text Boyd, he should be there soon to help you break the chain” Stiles nodded slowly, although he knew Isaac couldn't see, he frowned staring towards the sky as the rain began to fall down even harder

“Thanks Isaac” 

“Stiles... You should get somewhere dry until Boyd gets there.... You don't want to catch a cold” Stiles rolled his eyes, smiling faintly at the motherly worry Isaac was giving him, he ran a gentle finger through the pup's velvet soft, upright ears

“I'll be fine Isaac... Now go drag your boyfriend from the shower so I can get this little guy inside” Isaac chuckled faintly on the other end

“Alright Stiles... See you later” And with that they hung up, and it was only minutes later before he heard the sound of an approaching car, he didn't bother to look, figuring it was either Deaton, or Boyd coming, he heard the foot steps of someone walking towards the back, and froze in place staring towards the dark haired alpha at the corner of the building

“Derek?! What the hell dude?! I thought Boyd was coming?!” Derek rolled his eyes as he stepped towards Stiles, eyeing the chain before him

“He was asleep in Erica's room... His phone was on the table... I thought you were in danger.... Isaac said there was an emergency involving you at the clinic” Ah good old Isaac, making a small situation like this seem like it was the end of the world

“It kind of is... This little guy is bleeding... His pads are ripped open from standing for hours on the concrete... Some ass hole chained, and locked him to the pipe... I can't find a key!” Derek sighed softly as he grabbed the chain by Stiles' head, and broke it in half effortlessly

“Jesus! I almost forget how strong you guys are.... Thanks” Stiles pulled himself upright onto his feet, still holding the puppy close to his chest, watching as the black pup continued to sleep. He must have been really tired

“So... Uh... See you around?” Stiles said as he stepped around Derek heading towards the front of the building

“You smell different...” Stiles froze mid step, he narrowed his eyes turning to stare towards Derek

“Excuse me?”

“You smell different.... I can't place it.... Just different.....” Derek muttered, watching Stiles from the corner of his eye, his brows furrowed together in concern before he stepped forward

“You're wet”  
“Well Yea.... I was sitting in the rain waiting for someone to come break this guy free.... Of course I'm wet” Stiles stared towards Derek with widened eyes seeing the alpha step towards him, pulling his leather jacket off of his shoulders. 

The moment he felt the jacket draped over him, protecting him from the rain did it feel like the world suddenly began to move gain, he could hear the sound of the rain pouring down around them, he could hear his own heart thumping hard, and fast within his chest, he felt Derek's hand linger upon his shoulder

“It won't keep you dry... But it'll keep you warm until Deaton gets here” Stiles watched as Derek stepped around him, and towards the parking lot, the moment he heard the door to the Camaro slam shut did he finally release the breath he didn't even know he was holding, he heard the sound of the tires against the concrete, and then there was nothing but the rainfall, and the snoring from the small pup in his arms.

He walked in a speedy pace, towards his jeep before crawling in and shutting the door behind him, he watched as the pup slept upon his lap, happily unaware of being within claw distance of the alpha.

It was a while later that Scott showed up, driving in the black old beater Isaac had bought them a month ago, he stepped out of his car, waving weakly towards Stiles as he ran towards the front of the clinic, unlocking the door and running inside to shelter himself from the rain.  
Stiles got out of his jeep, and quickly ran inside after Scott, holding the puppy close to his chest as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for someone to beta my work. Perks of doing it... Well I am writing chapter 11 right now... If chosen to be my beta you will get to read far ahead of everyone else :D.  
> I honestly didn't know how to make Stiles, and his father react around each other... In the show its mostly just them getting stressed out with the lies and all... So I used my relationship with my mom, and step dad as a reference. And yes this is a normal conversation for me and my family... And as strange as this might seem... They are much worse at work...   
> Any ways hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any questions give me a shout, I'll try to answer without spoiling the story too much ;) and again thank you for reading!!!!.  
> Like seriously if you guys don't push me I may never get this story done  
> -Foxy


	5. Puppy love

~*~*~*~*Chapter 5~*~*~*~*  
Stiles was in his chair at the front desk, going through the appointments for the day, and trying not to imagine how ridiculous he looked with a towel covering his head while he waited for his hair to finish drying out.

He could hear the whimpering, and howling from the puppy he found earlier. Scott had him in the back room trying to bandage up as much of the bleeding paws before Deaton got there.

“Well at least someone in town is being a responsible pet owner!” Stiles shouted towards the back, listening to the puppy continue whining, and howling pitifully. It was upsetting to see how many unwanted puppies were pouring into the vets office, especially in a town as small as theirs.

“What??” he heard Scott shout from the back, obviously unable to hear Stiles with the howling, whining pup. Resigned he pulled himself from his seat, walking towards the back to Scott, and the hysterical puppy.

“I said at least someone in town is taking pet ownership responsibly, our first appointment today is a doberman named 'Lucy-bell' her owner is bringing her in for her second sets of shots, and a spaying.” Scott stared towards the puppy on the examination table as sudden silence filled the room upon Stiles' entrance, he looked back towards his friend, watching as Stiles continued to read the file over in his hand, either not noticing the puppy's cries, or not noticing the sudden silence.

“He's brought her in before. First set of shots right after he bought her. What a good guy. The town needs more people like this guy... He should be given a metal for spaying his girl before another puppy boom happens.”

“Hey Stiles, can you go and get my bag for me? I think it's under the counter out front.” Stiles looked up from the file, raising a brow slowly in suspicion as he watched Scott idly run his fingers along the puppy's ears.

“Okay....and why exactly did you leave it out there for?” Scott shrugged as he watched Stiles turn on his heels and march back towards the front. And as soon as stiles was out of sight the puppy began to cry and howl just like before. The dogs body tensed, and his eyes widened in terror as tried to crawl towards the entrance.

“Oh shit, never mind, I just realized I already have it back here sorry. Hey, while you're out there can you bring me that file on Lucy-bell?” Stiles grumbled irritably as he stepped back towards the examination room, his eyes narrowing towards Scott. He was  
seriously not up for this shit today. Of course the second he was in sight again, the howling, and whimpering completely stopped, and the puppy's body began to shake in excitement.

“Well... That's weird....” Scott boomed out with laughter as he picked the puppy up, walking towards Stiles, he set the filthy pup in Stiles' arms before smirking with pride.

“It looks like you have a new admirer. He loves you! Isn't that cute?” Stiles groaned out softly as he held the puppy close, rubbing his fingers through the thick black fur upon the pups back, gaining a shudder of pleasure from the puppy.

“Dude he's filthy....seriously... Can we at least like...bathe him? He really stinks.” Scott laughed like crazy as he walked towards the front, hearing the front door open.

“Deaton! Glad you're here! We had another drop off last night, and he's already fallen in love with the new receptionist.” Deaton rose a brow in curiosity, as he stared past Scott, towards Stiles walking out from the back, holding the now sleeping puppy in his arms.

“He's injured?” Deaton asked as he stepped past the counter, towards the small black puppy sleeping in Stiles' arms

“Yea. Some jackass chained, and locked him to the pipe in the back, he had nothing to stand on but the concrete all night! There wasn't even a key! I had to call Scott to send someone to help get him out!”

“The concrete damaged his paws that bad?” Deaton asked in a soft voice, as Scott walked towards the two, his fingers running along the perked ears of the sleeping pup.

“No. He's been abused, quite badly actually. He's significantly under weight. He's got scars all over his body, he flinches away whenever I moved around too quickly, and he's covered in cigarette burns. I think someone dumped some kind of chemical on the floor, and just let him walk in it. Those cuts don't look like they were actually caused by concrete, standing outside all night just busted them open...” Scott listed off, more than a little annoyed with the cruelty placed upon the puppy.

Deaton sighed sadly as he pulled the sleeping puppy from Stiles' arms, the sudden body change waking the puppy, and with a startled yelp the puppy began to struggle to get back into Stiles arms hold.

“And why do you think he's in love with Stiles?” Deaton asked in curiosity, watching as Scott looked towards Stiles.

“Yea, yea, I got it.” Deaton watched as Stiles stepped back towards the examination room, and the second he was out of sight, the whimper, and howling returned, this time  
much more desperate than before. Stiles returned, and again once within eye sight the pup calmed down, his tail wagging.

“Interesting.” Deaton handed the puppy back to Stiles, watching as the small black body instantly relaxed in Stiles' hold, ignoring the rest of the world around them as his eyes began to droop again

“And you're the one who found him Stiles?” Stiles nodded slowly, his fingers lightly running along the pup's head.

“Yea... I was here early and heard him whimpering in the back... I stayed with him until Derek got there, and broke him free.”

“Derek!?” He heard Scott practically scream, as Deaton watched the drowsy pup in his arms, the dog was clearly wary around the vet, but was showing no sign of fear.

“He's very calm with you here. You should make a perfect dog owner I think Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles cringed slightly as he held the puppy, staring down towards the half sleeping fluff ball in his arms.

“Look as much as I'd love to own a dog. I doubt my dad will agree. He's been against me owning a dog since I was like three.” Deaton chuckled faintly as he watched the puppy yawn loudly, and stretch his body out in the comfort of Stiles' arms.

“We'll see about that just let me talk to him. He's bringing in Sargent today for a check up anyway.” Stiles smiled softly as the puppy turned his head, leaning as close to Stiles' face as he could, he felt the warm tongue of the puppy upon his neck.

“Fine, but when he says 'no' you're the one whose going to have to find that puppy a new home that enjoys howling cry babies.” Stiles said jokingly as he walked towards his seat, he sat down resting the puppy upon his lap, as he began to go through their appointments for the day

“So Lucy-bell should be coming in soon... After we get her settled for her spay, we got a chihuahua boy coming in for a cast removal, then we got a parrot with a wing issue....” Stiles chuckled faintly to himself remembering the parrot comment his father had given him earlier.

“And finally we got my dad coming in with Sargent to get his hip looked at. He was the one that got hit by that suspects car when the guy fled the crime scene right?” Deaton nodded walking towards Stiles, his hand coming to rest upon the teens shoulder as he looked over Stiles' shoulder at the computer screen.

“Yes. He was doing well the last check up. Depending on how it goes today will determine if he goes back to work. Or if they need to retire him early” Stiles nodded slowly, his right hand typing away at the computer before him, his left hand resting upon the pup's side, feeling the steady rise, and fall of the puppy's breathing.

He heard the door open about an hour later, and looked over his computer to greet the new arrival

“Oh, Hey, Danny” Stiles squeaked out, his eyes widening as he watched Danny walk towards him, followed closely by the medium side doberman

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Danny asked softly as he lead his pup towards the counter, watching Stiles with slight interest, and curiosity.

“Oh you know, working. Deaton gave me a job after I screwed up my entrance essay.... What about you? I didn't realize you owned Lucy-bell.” Danny shrugged as he glanced towards the black, and tan dog at his side.

“My ex bought her for me on our one year. Of course a month later I caught him in bed with his best friend. I kept the dog but I dumped his ass. He had made plans to breed her when she became a year old but with all the animals that already don't have homes I just didn't like the idea of even more animals who couldn't find homes. Hence why I am here getting Lucy-bell spay.” Stiles chuckled faintly as he stood from his seat, holding the sleeping puppy in his left arm as he gathered Lucy-bell's file

“Such chivalry you have, Danny. It's nice to see some people in town caring about the unwanted pet population.”

“I didn't know you had a dog.” Danny quickly changed the subject. Stiles watched from the corner of his eye as Danny reached forward, running his finger along the pup's thick, black fur

“I don't. Not yet. This guy was abandoned here last night and so far he refuses to leave my side.” Danny chuckled softly as he pulled his hand back, and leaned down caressing the doberman's head softly

“Sounds to me he has made you his owner”

“Yea, that's what Deaton says too. But I don't know if my dad will let me get a dog. Or if any place will rent to me if I have a dog.” Danny stared towards Stiles as if he had grown a second head, before she spoke

“Why don't you ask your girlfriend to take him?” Stiles broke out in laughter, his body shaking as he struggled to catch his breath and breathe

“Ah haha. That's a good one Danny”

“You don't have a girlfriend?” Danny's voice rose in slight curiosity as Stiles handed him the paper work to fill out

“Nope”

“Boyfriend?” Danny asked softly as he began to fill out the paper work, watching Stiles through his lashes. Stiles frowned slightly, remembering his and Derek's sexual encounter weeks before

“N...No...”

“You had to think about that. Meaning you're interested in guys?” Stiles felt himself frown more as he gathered the paper work back from Danny

“I thought you knew that? I was always kind of interested in you back in school. I always asked you if you found me attractive. Guess I didn't come on strong enough?” Danny rose a brow in amusement as he leaned over the counter, closer towards Stiles.

“No, you come on more like you just really wanted someone to be interested in you. Lydia barely batted an eye at you. But you were still so obsessed with her. Guess I didn't realize you really were interested in guys at all” Stiles sighed wearily as he placed the puppy onto the chair beside him, opening the counter for Danny

“OH. Well, then yes. I guess the only girl I've ever really been interested in was Lydia. And that obviously was never going to happen. So yes I do find guys attractive, and even though my first time wasn't all that great, and was borderline rape I would try anal sex again.” Stiles quickly slapped his hand over his mouth realizing the slip of his tongue, forgetting he was talking to someone else aside from Scott, Danny coughed out, choking on his own saliva as he stared towards Stiles in shock.

“Rape?”

“Never mind that. Hey! How about we take Lucy-bell to the back? Set her up in her kennel?” Danny smiled sweetly towards Stiles as he handed the leash over, and followed Stiles back towards the back room. He followed Stiles, and the lanky tall doberman towards the kennels in the back, Stiles placed Lucy-bell inside with a blanket to lay on, and quickly walked out from the kennel

“So she'll be sedated in about an hour or so. They will spay her, and give her, her next set of shots while she is here. You wanted the tick, and rabies shot too right?” Stiles asked as Danny knelt down towards the kennel, slipping his fingers through the bar to rub against Lucy-bell's nose.

“Yea, with all the stray, and wild animal attacks around town... I want her to be safe as possible...” Stiles nodded slowly, watching Danny rise to his feet, and walk back towards the front with him

“Okay! So we will keep her over night then... Make sure nothing goes wrong, and you can come back here same time tomorrow to pick her up... Hell we'll even give her a manicure cause she is a girl and needs to be pretty” Danny nodded as he stepped past the counter again, and started to walk towards the front entrance of the clinic.

He stopped mid step, and turned around slowly, walking back towards the counter, he leaned over towards Stiles again

“Do you wanna to go out?”

“E-excuse me?” Stiles sputtered out, his eyes going wide

“Do you want to go out for dinner or something sometime?” Stiles frowned slightly, and opened his mouth to speak, but froze hearing the voice behind him

“He would love to Danny! Stiles seriously needs to start dating soon before he does something stupid. Again.” Stiles rose a brow in an unamused gesture towards Scott, as the brunette leaned over Stiles' shoulder in a bored manner, a goofy smirk on his lips as he did so

“Yea, Sure. I'd love to go out with you.” Danny released a breathe neither he, or Stiles new he was holding, and smiled towards Stiles in an almost seductive way

“Great so how about tonight? Dinner? And then something fun? I promise you'll have a blast. I'll pick you up at your place at about seven? Sound good?” Stiles nodded slowly as his cheeks began to tint a faint pink colour

“Yea. Sounds great”

“Wear something comfortable Stiles! And trust me okay? It will be a blast!” And with that Danny as gone, out of the building, and towards his car parked in the parking lot.

Stiles spun around quickly, punching Scott in the gut as hard as he could, his eyes narrowing towards the taller teen

“Ah. Dude. What the hell?” Scott muttered out as he idly rubbed the spot that was hit, not that it hurt, but he got the message Stiles was irritated

“What the hell Scott?! Is there a reason you're suddenly pimping me out to Danny? Seriously?! And what stupid thing have I done lately Scott?!” Scott sighed as he knelt down beside the chair, running his hand through the messy, thick black fur of the sleeping puppy

“You let Derek into your house on the full moon. Pretty stupid if you ask me. Plus it sounded to me like you two would really hit it off. Give him a chance. You've been making eyes at Danny since last year. And take it from the werewolf when I say he likes you too.” Stiles sighed as he picked the pup off his chair, setting him on his lap irritably

“I just forgot to set up a line that night. That's all. Anyway odds are Danny probably doesn't even like me anyway. He just feels bad because I mentioned I was raped...” Stiles muttered darkly, refusing to look towards Scott

“Dude. I can smell how attracted he is to you! I could ever since high school dude... Danny doesn't pity you. And I'm sure that he doesn't think any less of you. He likes you no doubt. Just give him a chance” Stiles sighed softly as he leaned back towards Scott flicking the lobe of his ear

“Bad dog. Now go spay Danny's girl before I get the wolf's bane” Scott jumped to his feet, darting towards the back

“Yes sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jokr88 for being my beta on this chapter, I know I wasn't easy to work with!


	6. Doctors aren't too bad... Right?

*~*~*~*Chapter 6~*~*~*~*  
The day went by pretty fast, and before Stiles knew it the last client of the day stepped through the front doors.

“Hey dad!” Stiles greeted as he stood up from his chair, holding the freshly cleaned puppy close to his chest.

“Hey kiddo. Who's this?” Stiles turned his attention back towards the puppy in his arms, a small smile spreading across his face.

“This little guy? No name yet, he was a drop off. Abuse case Scott, and Deaton think.” Stiles said as he pulled Sargent's file from the shelf behind him, chuckling softly when he felt the puppy's warm tongue against his neck, and chin.

“And he just happens to be in you possession why?” Stiles sighed as he set the pup down onto the chair beside him, he stepped towards the back room, and once out of sight the pup began his whimpering, howling, and struggling to get himself onto his injured paws, attempting to follow Stiles.

Stiles walked back into the room, and once in eye sight the pup stopped all actions, and rolled onto his back exposing his tummy towards Stiles, gaining a belly rub.

“Wow.” John muttered as he stared over the counter towards the small black pup.  
“I know right?! Deaton, and Scott say he's adopted me as his owner. They're trying to convince me to take him home.” Stiles waited, watching as the sheriff opened his mouth to shoot the hidden question down. But stopped himself, his arms crossing over his chest as he took a moment before finally answering.

“Fine.”

“I knew it! I told them it was going to be an absolute n- wait... What?”

“I said fine. You can keep him.” Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly towards his dad in suspicion.

“You're never this agreeable. Whats the catch?”

“No catch. He's staying at my place if you ever decide to move out though. Most places around town won't rent to someone with a large dog anyway.” John pointed towards the rather large paws on the pup.

“I know, he's gonna to be huge” Stiles rose a brow slightly as his fingers lightly massaged the puppy's paws.

“You know scheming for ways to make sure I come over after I move out isn't good for a man your age. Have you thought about dating? I hear its a safer hobby than spending your free time trying to make your adult son live with you for the rest of his life.” John rose a brow at Stiles' comment, and smirked slightly crossing his arms over his chest again.

“After you kiddo”

“Great! Well you'd better start looking. 'Cause I got a date tonight” John watched Stiles with a confused, and shocked expression, his eyes wide, his jaw hanging open

“What?” Stiles shrugged slightly as if it were no big deal, the Sheriff didn't need to about his freak out about his date earlier, he was over that.

No seriously. He wasn't still freaking out on the inside about it

“Yea. A friend from school came in today and well...one thing lead to another and after Scott decided to pimp me out so we're going out tonight. Dinner, and a movie. Or something like that, not really sure yet actually? So now it's your turn to get out there dad. Get back into the dating world! Your son already has!” John relaxed slightly as Stiles handed him the form to sign.

“I'm glad you found someone kiddo, I was beginning to worry I'd never have grand kids!” Stiles' eyes widened slightly as he shifted in his spot, petting the puppy beside him idly.

“Yea. By friend. I kind of meant Danny. Danny Mahealani. From the lacrosse team.” John froze in place, his eyes widening again as he stared towards Stiles in confusion, then sudden understanding.

“So what, this is your version of a coming out speech?” Stiles stiffened slightly as he shrugged taking the paper work from his dad.

“Guess so. So is this where you tell you want me and my shit out of your home tonight? Or were you going to give me until tomorrow?” John rose a brow slightly at Stiles' slightly fearful tone, before shaking his head irritably.

“Stiles. Do you honestly think I would kick you out for your sexual preferences? Seriously? If anything I should have kicked you out when you first started lying about werewolves to me, or when you were harbouring a murder suspect. Don't give me that look, I'm the sheriff, I knew when you had Derek in your room, and for how long too... I figured it was just a curious faze you were going through. But I guess he must have had some kind of impact on you to not only forget... What was her name?”

“Lydia?”

“Lydia!”

“Dad it wasn't like that with Derek. He didn't try and turn me gay, he doesn't like me like that. I guess he just needed to get his kicks off I guess.” John caught the slight raise in Stiles' voice, indicating his depression on the conversation.

“Sorry kiddo.” Stiles quickly opened the counter for his dad, allowing him towards the back examining room.

“Go ahead and get Sargent back, Deaton can check him over.” John lead the large German Shepard towards the examining room, giving Stiles a sad, worried glance as he did.

Stiles sat at his desk again, placing the puppy on his lap, a soft sigh escaping him. He couldn't tell his father about the rape, the last thing he needed was his dad hunting Derek down, and getting himself killed in the process.

His hand lightly ran across the silky fur of the pup upon his lap, his mind beginning to wander to every little thing that had happened in the past few weeks.

“Stiles! You can go home early today.” He heard the vet call out from the back room, and slowly he stood up carrying the puppy over as he walked towards the examination room, peeking in towards the vet, and his father as John tried to look as innocent as possible.

“Oh?” He glared towards his dad suspiciously.

“I heard you're still suffering from that stomach bug that was bothering you a few weeks weeks ago. I'd actually like you to go get checked up. Make sure nothing serious is happening. Can't have my best receptionist getting more sick. Or worse, understood?” Stiles sighed out, shaking his head as he glared darkly at his father, John just smiled brightly back at Stiles, over joyed someone else was backing him up in the argument between Stiles, and himself.

“Fine. I'll go! Jeez! I don't know what the issue is! It's just a stomach bug.” Deaton rolled his eyes at Stiles, before turning his attention towards the dog again, continuing with the examination.

“Hey Isaac's got that too! He's been like really sick in the morning, but by dinner its like he didn't spend almost an hour hunched over the toilet vomiting! By that point he's back to his natural eating habits again. Then morning comes and BAM he's vomiting again” Scott replied as he walked out from the back kennels, having just checked on Lucy-bell after her surgery.

“Hey yea! That's exactly what I got. It just bothers me first thing in the morning. Then its gone. Sometimes it come back for vengeance at night but that's really rare.” Deaton froze in place, his eyes narrowing towards the teens.

“That's so weird. It's been happening for about two weeks. Maybe a bit longer.” Scott added, unaware of the suspicious glare from his boss.

“Then maybe Isaac should go with Stiles to the doctor?” John replied as he watched the two teens act as if it were not that unusual for two perfectly healthy boys to just sudden end up vomiting first thing in the morning, for more than just a few days. Scott rose a brow slightly in confusion towards the sheriff.

Scott opened his mouth to argue, but silenced himself seeing the glare given to him by Deaton.

“Sargent seems to have healed nicely, he can go back on duty whenever you're ready for him.” Deaton replied as he patted the dogs back gently.

“Stiles, you can still go home early. If you want. I won't force you to go but I would appreciate it if you had someone look at you.” Stiles caught the tone in the word someone, and knew Deaton was worried, and wanted to check up on him.

Sometimes Deaton was completely awesome.

“I'll do that doc, right after work I'll go get checked up. I promise. I know you guys will need help cleaning the cages tonight” Deaton nodded, watching as John sighed tiredly.

“I will personally make sure Stiles sees someone John. I don't want any harm to come to Stiles. He's very important to all of us” John nodded slowly as he helped the dog off the table, and onto the floor.

“Fine, but I want the full report as soon as you see the doctor Stiles. No excuses got it?” Stiles nodded happily, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

“You got it dad. Be safe! I'll bring you dinner before I leave on my date tonight” John shook his head, fighting back the smile from forming as he walked out towards the front.

The moment the door closed indicating that John was gone, Deaton turned his attention towards Scott.

“I want you to call Isaac, and bring him in, I want to have talk with him.”

"Why? About what?” Scott nearly whined out, Stiles chuckled darkly as he walked towards the front room, locking the door and flipping the sign, he would stay to help clean, he always did.

He walked back towards the back room again, setting the puppy on the table.

“I have my suspicions about the details of Stiles new illness, the similarities between Isaac's case are troubling. There are no viruses I know of that could affect humans and werewolves like  
this. That's why I want to see Isaac and confirm a few things, just like I will be examining Stiles tomorrow morning.” Stiles turned his attention towards Deaton in confusion.

“Jeez. Sounds like you are going to do a complete check up on me doc.” Deaton turned his attention towards Stiles, giving Stiles an all knowing look.

“Are you serious!? Can't you just have my back and SAY I went to the doctors if my dad asks? Maybe forge paper work to make it look like I did? I don't want you touching me all over. No offense. Its just. Its my body. I swear its just a stomach bug, it will go away in time” Deaton raised a brow before sighing softly as he rubbed his eyes.

“This isn't a question. And no other choices or options are available. Come in early tomorrow for me to examine you” Stiles groaned softly as he pulled his sweater off, wrapping the puppy in it before he walked towards the back.

“I'll start cleaning out the cages,” Stiles muttered as he walked towards the back room, he grabbed the bucket from under the sink, began to fill it with warm water, and cleaner, he leaned against the sink, watching as the water began to fill the bucket, the cleanser making bubbles in the water below.

He swayed slightly, his hand coming to rest over his eyes.

He pulled back from the sink, assuming the smell of the cleaner was making him dizzy, it wouldn't have been the first time either.

Everything went black, and for a moment he thought he'd just closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he stared towards Deaton, Scott, and Issac hovering over him, the light upon the roof hanging down blinding him momentarily.

“Jesus Stiles. Are you okay?” Stiles groaned as he sat up on the examination table.

If this was going to become a recurring thing, Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to work here. Oh well, at least his head didn't hurt this time.

“What happened?” Stiles muttered softly as he rubbed his eyes, no longer feeling dizzy, but not feeling all that great either.

“You passed out getting the cleaning supplies ready. Are you okay? Do you still feel dizzy?” Scott asked nearly hysterical as he fretted over Stiles.

“Dude I'm fine. It was probably just the smell of the cleaner. I was being stupid and leaned over the sink while the water was filling the bucket” Scott turned his attention towards Deaton wearily.

“Stiles. If you're not busy tonight I'd like to check you over now.”

“I thought you were going to check Isaac over first?” Stiles watched from the corner of his eye as Isaac tensed, before looking away shamefully, and saw Scott grab the younger teens hand, squeezing it lightly to comfort him.

“We talked things over and I was able to confirm what's been bothering Isaac and if you have the same condition we need to know sooner rather than later.”

“Come on I have a date, Deaton. I'll come in early tomorrow I promise.” Stiles glanced down towards his watch and cursed softly under his breathe

“Stiles I really think we should-”

“Tomorrow, Scott! I've got like an hour before my date and I still have to get dressed! And shower! Oh god!” Stiles jumped off the examination table, and quickly picked up the puppy before running out of the building, towards his jeep.

“We should have told him about Isaac. He would have stayed once he knew.” Scott uttered softly as he held Isaac close to his chest, inhaling the teens scent.

“It's not my place. You two should be here early tomorrow. He will need moral support."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, its been a stressful month. Hopefully we can start getting more chapter up sooner, hope you like Chapter 6! :D


	7. First date

~*~*~*~*Chapter 7~*~*~*~*  
He managed to make it home in record time, quickly grabbing his jacket, and the scruffy black puppy from the passenger seat he darted inside the house, unlocking the front door, and rushing up stairs to get ready for his date with Danny.

“Too late to take a shower now. Be honest with me here little man, do I stink?” The puppy barked wagging his thick black tail happily as he watched Stiles get ready for his big night “I'll take that as a no.” He chuckled faintly as he walked out of the room, and towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

He walked back to the bedroom, watching as the puppy laid flat upon the bed, half burrowed under Stiles' sheets, and blankets, starting at him with bewilderment, and false innocence over the mess he'd caused upon the bed

“Don't even try to pretend that wasn't you. You're the only one who would have done that. Now we gotta get me dressed” Stiles walked towards his dresser, still trying to decide if wearing his batman briefs on a date was okay. Deciding it didn't matter he pulled out a pair of black wash jeans, and his blue 'dog catcher' t-shirt

“What about this?” The puppy simply stared towards the shirt as if it personally offended him, the pup shook his head violently as he snorted. Stiles assumed it was just a sneeze of sorts, but quickly tossed the shirt away anyway, better safe than sorry. Picking up a dark black, plain button down shirt, holding it out towards the pup mockingly

“This?” To his surprise the pup wagged his tail, and yipped playfully, Stiles rolled his eyes and quickly began getting dressed, pulling his jeans on first he stopped for a moment realizing they were a tad tighter around his abdomen than the last time he'd worn them, not painful, just uncomfortable.

“Guess I better start loosing some weight” Stiles chuckled softly as he pulled the shirt on, as he heard his fathers cruiser pull up to the drive way.

“Alright little buddy, you gotta be good for the old man okay? Maybe if I'm lucky I'll actually get lucky tonight?” Stiles chuckled out as he walked out of the room, carrying the small scruffy black pup in his left arm as he did so. He stood at the bottom step watching as his dad walked inside the house, and stare towards him in shock

“Well? How do I look?” John shook his head smiling softly as he shut the door behind him, walking towards Stiles

“Halfway decent, who helped you get dressed? Is Lydia here?” Stiles scrunched his face in mocked insult before shoving the puppy into his fathers arms

“I'll have you know I dressed myself, thank you very much!” The puppy within John's arms released an annoyed growl, and yip, his eyes narrowing towards Stiles “With a little help from buddy here” Stiles added with a quick smirk towards the wiggling pup

“Buddy? Please tell me you're not naming him after a basketball playing golden retriever” Stiles sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, gathering his jacket, and black sneakers from the front door

“No... I just haven't really found a name for him yet.... Hey! Your good with names! I mean it was your idea to let mom name me! Give it a shot dad. You try pronouncing my name for our little

friend here” John narrowed his eyes towards Stiles' sarcastic tone, before shaking his head looking down at the puppy.

“Jesus kid. I don't know where to even begin with this guy.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders walking back up the stairs, to collect his wallet, and cell phone. He heard his father walk up behind him, and quickly turned around, a bright smile on his face

“Let's name him 'Little Stiles', like Robin Hood's 'Little john' just slightly less ironic.” John made a face of insult, before shaking his head.

“It just sounds like you're naming him after your penis.”

“Huh. Guess you're right. Next!” Stiles shoved his cell phone into his back right pocket, and his wallet into his back left as he pulled his jacket over his arms, watching as the puppy stared towards him in interest and awe

“What about sparky?” John muttered out softly, his fingers running along the pups head

“Sparky? That's the least original name ever,It's to doggy. I don't want to be the 'typical dog owner' here. We're going for a name that says coolest dog owner ever! Give him a name that everyone would think 'hey that guy is cool because of his dogs name!'” Stiles pointed his fingers towards his dad wiggling his thumbs above as if shooting the idea towards the man, John rolled his eyes looking down at the puppy.

“No matter how cool of a name he has. You will never be cool Stiles” John uttered out jokingly as Stiles mocked a wince of emotional hurt.

“Wow, I can really feel the parental love.” Both men turned and stared towards the window hearing the car pull up to the house, and suddenly the realization that he was going on a date with Danny made Stiles go pale, and inwardly freak out

“He's here already?” John chuckled placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder. “Go on your date kiddo. I'll stay here with the unnamed one, and I'll write down any ideas I get for a name. I'll make them as cool as possible” Stiles released a soft sigh before nodding

“Right. Okay. Cool.” John laughed when Stiles jumped at the knocking on the door, he heard the puppy begin to bark, and growl excitedly as he wiggled in John's arms “Guess I should go right?” John nodded lightly pushing Stiles out of the room

“Get your shoes on Stiles, I'll get the door” Stiles sat upon the stairs, pulling his sneakers on as he listened to his dad open the door, and greet Danny as any typical father would, meeting the guy their child was going out with

“So, you must be Danny? I remember you from the lacrosse games, you were the goalie right?” Stiles rolled his eyes as he nearly ran down the stairs, his heart skipping a beat as he stared towards Danny, in all his beautiful glory. Danny stood there dressed in a pair of black khaki's, black shiny dress shoes, a tight dark blue Henley, along with a white zip up hoodie left unzipped, exposing his godly muscled chest, and abs through his shirt to the world.

Stiles had to bite back a whimper, here he was going on a date with one of Beacon Hills' many 'Greek gods', and he'd already been fucked by another. Either life really hated him, or really loved him

“Yes sir, played all through high school as the goalie.” John nodded slowly as he looked back at Stiles, watching as the teen inched over slowly, still eyeing his date's godly appearance

“Alright you two, have fun tonight. And Stiles, try not to do anything I wouldn't do.” Stiles quickly shot a look towards his father, smirking evilly as he did.

“That's everything old man.”

“At least remember to be safe. I'd hate to have to get Melissa to give you another safe sex talk.” Danny snorted softly into his hand, watching the two bicker back and forth with each other. Stiles shuddered at the memory of each picture, and diagram Melissa had shown him back in grade seven, images he would never, could never get rid of for the rest of his life. 

“Right, yes, okay well, then shall we go, Danny?” Danny nodded stepping to the side to allow Stiles out, he smiled sweetly towards John

“I'll have him back here before two.” John snorted softly shaking his head

“Keep him. You'll be begging me to take him back after a day or two, and I could use the break.” Danny chuckled again, shaking his head as he followed Stiles out onto the front lawn, they walked side by side towards Danny's car.

Danny opened the passenger door, letting Stiles slip in before walking round towards the driver side, pulling himself in

“So. Where are we going exactly?” Stiles asked softly, in a nervous, hushed tone

“I was thinking we go out for dinner first, then we go see a movie. After that I know a secret place I want to take you.” Stiles felt his cheeks heat up slightly before he quickly looked away towards his hands upon his lap “Don't be nervous Stiles. I'm not expecting you to put out on the first date. That's usually the second date.” Danny said with a playful grin as he drove off down the road.

Stiles had heard from Scott about just how good sushi actually was, it wasn't as if he was jumping at the chance to try it either, I mean come on, raw fish? But Danny had taken him to one of the highest rated sea food restaurants in Beacon Hills -and in all honesty, probably one of the only sea food places in Beacon Hills that didn't send you to the hospital right after- Stiles was unsure of what to get, so Danny ordered for them both, and the moment Stiles actually tasted the 'anago' he knew he was in love with this new food group.

It wasn't until much later, half way through their movie did Danny explain 'anago' was eel. And Stiles felt his stomach begin to roll. So all in all the date was pretty nice, the food was delicious, and the movie although it got boring after a little while actually had Stiles' attention throughout half of it, the other half Stiles' attention was directed to Danny, feeling his date's hand upon his thigh caressing his leg through his jean softly.

They found themselves driving out of town, towards Danny's 'secret place' , all the while Stiles wondering exactly where they were going.

When Danny finally parked the car, just outside of the preserve Stiles felt his stomach begin to flop in nerves, he was not ready to be so close to the Hale house, when there was a chance that a certain bastard Hale was near by.

He really didn't want to see Derek, he's already seen him earlier that day, and that had been nerve wracking enough

“Come on Stiles.” Danny's voice gave him a little confidence to actually start moving, but his movements were slow, as he stepped towards Danny's out reached hand

“W-where are we going? The preserve is closed off at dusk.” Danny snorted softly as he stepped over the chained sign, helping Stiles over it as well

“You are one to talk. Besides we're not going far in. There's something I want to show you” Stiles frowned slightly as he was lead nearly blindly through the woods. When they past through a small dense of thick bushes, Stiles stared in awe towards the water hole there

“What is this?” Stiles asked softly as he stepped past Danny, towards the water

“It's a swimming hole. I hear the Hales use to swim in it all the time before their fire. So I came snooping one day. The really cool thing about it? No matter what the weather is like. The water is always perfect” Stiles turned around to question Danny, but stopped before he could make a sound, watching as Danny began to strip free of his clothing, he watched Danny removed his hoodie, then his Henley, Stiles shuddered trying to control the hardening flesh in his jeans as he watched Danny begin to work on kicking his shoes, and socks off, before unbuttoning his khaki's

“Well? Are you going to join me Stiles? Or am I just going to have to give you a free peep show?” Stiles felt his face begin to burn, before he -maybe a little too quickly- unbuttoned his shirt, and his jeans, his eyes averted to the ground as he saw Danny remove his dark blue boxer briefs.

And for a moment Stiles stood there, his hands on his jeans as he stared towards the ground, slightly ashamed of his batman briefs, he heard Danny walk towards him, and jumped slightly feeling the hand upon his shoulder.

Danny stared towards him seriously, gripping his shoulder gently as he watched Stiles with slight concern

“Look. I know your first time wasn't...ideal. And hell we don't have to do anything if you feel uncomfortable. You don't have to take everything off, I just prefer not getting my underwear wet” Stiles blinked towards Danny confused, then frowned shaking his head remembering how he let it slip that his first time was rape.

Danny was nervous about hurting him, the thought alone made him smile shyly, he pointed down towards his jeans blushing faintly towards Danny

“Its not. I. I'm kind of embarrassed by...well I didn't think my pants were coming off tonight.” Danny raise a brow, before glancing down towards the slightly exposed boxers, and muffled a laugh into his hands seeing the yellow, and black batman symbol.

“Hey! Its not funny man. Batman is serious shit okay?” Danny stopped laughing once he pulled Stiles' face close to his own, kissing him softly on the lips.

At first it was just gentle, their lips brushing over each other, barely even touching, then it became more needed on Stiles' part, he'd never really been kissed by a guy before, and really he'd always wanted to know what it was like kissing Danny in school. Danny returned the needed kiss, his hands dropping to Stiles' shoulder as he parted his lips, slipping his tongue along Stiles' lips, silently asking for entrance, which was accepted eagerly. Danny pulled away quickly, his breathing rigid and uneven as he stared towards Stiles with hazy eyes, smiling softly

“Meet you in the water” Danny darted off, jumping into the body of water before Stiles could even register what the hell just happened, Stiles quickly removed his pants, and boxers before walking towards the water, dipping his toe in just enough to test the water temperature, he was crazy, but he wasn't that crazy. And although Danny had promised the water was perfect, Stiles was still not going to just jump into the water without testing it. Once feeling the water was a  
safe temperature for himself, Stiles jumped into the water, quickly swimming towards Danny, laughing as he did so

“Jesus this water is perfect. Seriously Danny this is awesome-” Stiles was cut off to the feel of Danny's lips pressed against his own, he felt Danny's arms wrap around him, pulling him closer,  
their bodies pressing against each other tightly, as Danny's hand slid down along his hip, gripping him tightly on the thigh.

Quickly Danny's hand pulled away, his breathing was rigid, and rough, as his dark brown eyes stared towards him with a haze of lust, Danny's tongue flicked out slowly, running along his lips gently as his cheeks began to burn

“We should stop.” Danny muttered softly, his hands pulling away from Stiles slowly, reluctantly

“Y-yea” Stiles wouldn't lie, the thought of Danny and him having sex had been more than arousing, but yet he was still fearful, he wasn't sure if he was really ready for that yet.

They'd pulled them selves out of the water, and took to sitting at the edge of the shore, talking to each other, naked under the near full moon light.

Later when Danny had driven Stiles home they sat within his car, park outside of Stiles' house, the front porch light still on, his father's bedroom light still on. He felt Danny rest his hand upon his thigh, and felt his cheek begin to burn

“I don't want to rush you into anything Stiles. So. Do you want to go out with me again on Friday night? Perhaps you can stay over at my place? We don't have to do anything if your not ready. I don't want to make you uncomfortable” Stiles lightly placed his hand upon Danny's hand, entwining their fingers as he did so

“Friday? Eh probably, I think I can squeeze you in there. I'm a popular man you know.” Danny released a laugh, before leaning over gentle kissing Stiles on the lips

“We should get you inside. Before your dad calls out a search party” Stiles snorted faintly as he rolled his eyes

“Yea right. He's probably having a blast not having to deal with me” Danny smiled as he got out, and walked towards the passenger side of the car, he opened the door for Stiles, helping him out, they walked silently towards the door

“So I'll see you in the morning? When you come pick up Lucy-bell?” Danny nodded slowly, watching Stiles with an intense stare, a small smile crossing his lips

“I'll see you then” And with a final kiss Danny was heading back to his car, and Stiles heading into his house.

He leaned against the door once it was shut, and released a stuttered sigh, his hand coming to rest over his chest.

Best. Date. EVER

“Stiles?” He heard his father shout from the top of the stairs, and after locking the door, he walked towards the bottom step walking up slowly

“Yea dad, I'm home... I'm kind of wiped out so I'll talk to you in the morning”

“Alright kiddo. The pups sleeping in here tonight. I wrote a few names down and put them on the fridge. Read them over tomorrow on your way to work” Stiles nodded although his father couldn't see it, and grunted softly in exhaustion

“Yes sir. Night dad” Stiles pulled off his jeans, hearing the faint 'good night' from his fathers room, and slowly pulled off his shirt, he flopped down onto his bed, releasing a loud yawn before falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took a while to finally post up! lol but with the Holidays coming up me and Jokr are kind of swamped.   
> I promise to have chapter 8 done a tad sooner than this was. Anyways enjoy!


	8. The dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so not sure what happened to my beta... Sent this chapter to them like two weeks ago, and haven't gotten anything from them at all.... Looking for a new beta! if you want to apply email fox_kitsune_300@hotmail.com I'm really looking forward to hearing from all, and any applicants.  
> Perks of being my beta? you get to read chapters ahead of anyone else, and can give me your own input on what you'd like to happen in the story (if I like it, it may just go in)  
> Can't wait to hear from you  
> -Foxy

~*~*~*~*Chapter 8~*~*~*~*  
He'd opened his eyes, and stared towards the light blue sky above him with slight confusion. Slowly he sat himself upright on the ground, searching the small clearing in the woods, not sure how he'd gotten there. He'd recognized the clearing, it was the same one his mother use to take him to when he was a child, a place he hadn't returned since the last time he'd went with her. He heard the loud yips, and barks of the puppy, and the large black dog playing a few feet away from him, he watched as the large black Shepard looking dog nipped playfully at the smaller pup below him, his fur highlighted with bits of grey, and dark brown. And just by looking at the giant beast, he knew that was the nameless pup he'd rescued the day before, unfortunately, he didn't know exactly how he knew that, it was just a gut feeling he had. The smaller black puppy jumped towards the larger dog, biting playfully at his ear, gaining a soft playful grunt from the larger, the pup's black fur was a tad shorter than the larger dog's fur was when he was smaller, and no highlights within that silky black tufts was visible even in the midday sunlight, although each paw was splashed a pure white colour that reached just above each toe. And for some reason even in his confusion as to how he'd got here, he felt content watching the two canine's playing in the clearing he once use to play in as a child. 

A loud shrill of fearful yelps filled the air, pulling Stiles' attention from his confused glances around the area, towards the whimpering pup as it ran towards him, changing from the once shiny black pup, to a small black haired child clinging tightly to him, sobbing softly into his chest.

To say he was freaked out by this point would have been an understatement, he watched the small child, no older than four bury his face into Stiles' white, and grey 'Iron man' T-shirt. He watched as the large dog whimpered and backed away, ears flat on his head as he watched the child continue to sob, knowing he did something bad. But although he wanted to freak out, although he was scared shitless that this puppy had turned into a small human, and was now clinging to him like a koala bear would a tree, he felt his hand raise on it's own, and rest along the naked back of the child, while his other hand gripped at the blanket beside him, draping it over the small naked child as he rubbed circles along the baby smooth skin of the boy's back, soothing him enough to stop his crying

“It's alright. He didn't bite you. He didn't even try.. He's just a lot bigger than you isn't he? Did his teeth scare you?” The child silently nodded into his chest, his face still buried into Stiles' t-shirt as his body began to relax under the soothing touch “Titan. Come here and say sorry” The dog groaned softly, ears still flat against his head as his head lowered towards the ground

“Come on you big brute. Stop being such a baby and come apologize” Slowly the dog stepped along the clearing, until he was no more than a few inches from Stiles and the child, his nose pressing gently against the back of the child's neck, the small boy giggled faintly, shaking his head trying to get the cold, wet off of the back of his neck before he sat up right in Stiles' lap, watching him with wide, bright, and far too intelligent whiskey brown eyes, Stiles started towards the child, his heart clenching in sorrow as he watched the boy lean forward placing a small kiss on his left cheek, while the large dog place a long, wet lick upon his right

“Oh Yuck! Come on you two, you know I don't like getting drooled on” Stiles realized at this point he was not in control of his body, it was as if he were watching a home movie through his own eyes. Watching a memory he didn't even have yet, the child began to giggle again, wrapping his arms tightly around Stiles' neck, nuzzling his face in between Stiles' shoulder, and neck, and for a moment Stiles felt complete, his arms came to rest around the still naked boy, holding him close as he struggled not to cry into the child's own shoulder

“Mommy, look! It's daddy!” His body tensed slightly, as he slowly turned his attention around to where the child was staring.

Stiles awoke in his bedroom before he could see who was standing behind him. He laid there, his eyes burning with tears beginning to form in them as he stared towards the dark ceiling above him. He could see the sun outside his bedroom window beginning to rise over the tree line, but it was still too early, his hand came to rest upon his forehead as he stared at the ceiling, his mind flashing back towards the black haired child clinging to him so desperately.

He never realized how badly he wanted kids until that dream, and the sorrow filling him from the pit of his stomach knowing he could never have his own child with the man he loved, he could never be the child's 'mommy', unless he'd adopted. But adoption was never really something he looked into before. With an irritable groan he pulled himself into a seated position, staring towards the clock on the bed stand, watching as the numbers changed from 5:59 to 6:00 am. The room was filled with the buzzing from his alarm, and with a swift slap to the off switch he pulled himself off the bed, walking towards the bathroom across the hall.

For a moment he felt fine, for the first time in weeks he didn't have the rolling discomfort in his stomach that made him vomit everything from the night before up into the bowl of the toilet, but the moment he'd walked into the bathroom it was as if someone had punched him in the gut, and what with the pain in his chest, and the sudden dizzy spell he found himself hunched over the toilet, dry heaving into it, seeing as it stomach was nearly empty by that time.

He groaned out tiredly, rubbing his hands against his face as he on instinct flushed the toilet

“Fuck me” He groaned softly as he stumbled towards the mirror, staring towards himself he groaned rubbing at his irritated, red eyes, he quickly worked on removing his keep in contacts, and groaned out softly as he put them back in their containers. Almost instantly his eyes felt better, and with an irritated muffled curse into his shoulder, he quickly pulled the medicine cabinet open, searching blindly for the thick black plastic, of the thin square designed glasses he'd hidden away in there before starting high school, he slipped the glasses on, and groaned out catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror when he closed the cabinet

“Just when I think things can't get any worse. I'm forced to wear these fucking things. These god damn virginity protectors.” Stiles released a dark chuckle as his hand came to rest upon his stomach “Guess they didn't do that great of a job” Stiles quickly brushed his teeth, and combed his hair before walking out of the bathroom, and back towards his room, still in only his boxers from the night before, he stepped into his room and stared towards his bed, watching as the blankets began to growl, and move. He froze up, for a moment fearing something had broken into his room, then he relaxed hearing the playful yip from under the covers, he walked towards the bed pulling the blanket off, staring towards the tiny, black pup staring towards him in false innocence 

“I know what you were doing. scenting my bed? Dude I hang around with werewolves. I know what you do, and why you do it. Dad get sick of you already?” He threw the blanket over the puppy once again, before pulling his boxers off, he grabbed a clean pair from his drawer, and quickly pulled them on. He searched through his drawers, trying on different pairs of pants. Each one he deemed 'work appropriate' irritated the skin of his stomach, he rubbed idly at his abdomen before pulling on a dark grey pair of sweat pants, before pulling a black t-shirt over his head, watching as the puppy unburied himself from the blankets

“Hopefully Deaton won't think I'm just being lazy. God I want this thing to just stop already. I'd like to not wake up and vomit.” he scooped the puppy up into his arms, and walked out of the room holding the black pup close to his chest as he made his way down stairs, and towards the kitchen where his father was making breakfast for them 

“Hey pops, hows it cookin'? Actually.. Dude what is cooking?? It smells awesome” John smirked faintly as he hovered over the stove

“I'm making eggs, bacon, and toast. What you are smelling right now is the butter I'm melting for the eggs” Stiles narrowed his eyes skeptically towards his father, before shaking his head

“I'll take a guess and say its NOT turkey bacon?”

“You would be correct” Stiles sniffed the air again, before sighing in defeat placing the puppy on the floor beside him 

“I'll let it pass. Only if you give me half of everything you make” John rose a brow in suspicion 

“What did the doctor say about the stomach bug?” Stiles stiffened slightly before he leaned forward towards the floor, running his hand along the pups back

“Deaton told me to go today on my lunch break. We got kind of busy at closing last night. And I may, or may not have passed out while cleaning the cages?” John sighed irritably, before shaking his head “Deaton will make sure I go today. Now feed me” John set a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon down upon the table for Stiles, and turned back towards the stove

“Try not puking it up” Stiles began to bite into the scrambled eggs with a speedy hunger, his attention never moving from his fathers back side

“You off today?” He mumbled through a mouthful of eggs, and dry toast

“Yes. You leaving the nameless one here?” Stiles nodded slowly as he took a bite of his bacon, before freezing in his chair remembering his dream

“Hey. What about Titan for a name? I mean he's gonna be huge. Look at his paws. Plus it's a kick ass name” John stopped cooking for a moment, staring towards the note posted on the fridge filled with names he'd come up with for the pup the night before

“Strange. Titan is the first name on that list.” 

“Weird. Guess two great minds think alike?” 

“Oh god. If I'm starting to think like you I think I might have to get myself committed” Stiles made a face of insult, before continuing to eat silently, really having no come back for that

“I'll pick up some stuff for Titan later today. You know leash, collar actual food, and water dishes” John gestured towards the two small soup bowls he'd been using to fill with water, and food for the pup the night before

“Probably a good idea” Stiles quickly finished his breakfast, before pulling himself to his feet walking towards the sink to drop his dish in

“I should get going before Deaton starts to worry...” Stiles walked past his father at the table, setting his hand upon the mans back “I'll call and tell you what deadly disease I have been diagnosed with” John shook his head as he chewed on his breakfast, rolling his eyes at Stiles

“Drive safe out there. The fog is pretty thick today” Stiles grabbed his jacket from the front door, and quickly pocketed his phone, wallet, and keys

“Psh I'm always careful old man” John snorted as he finished his breakfast

“Remind me to quote you on that next time you crash your jeep. Or hit another neighbours cat” Stiles frowned as he reached for the handle of the door, his eyes narrowing slightly before he shot a betrayed look towards his father in the kitchen

“Hey! Mittens was suicidal! That was not my fault!” John laughed from the kitchen, causing Stiles to shake his head and roll his eyes at his fathers booming laugh “I'm leaving now! Be good. And no more greasy foods! I don't need you having a heart attack on me” Stiles heard his fathers muffled voice as he walked out of the house bidding him good bye, he walked towards his jeep and unlocked the door crawling into the driver side.

He drove down the highway towards the clinic, listening to the faint sounds of the radio DJ over his speakers, his right hand clutched at the steering wheel, as his left elbow came to rest on the ledge of his door, his head resting against the palm of his left hand as he drove, mindlessly listening to the DJ talk about how the next few days were going to rain, at least the fog was disappearing the closer he got towards Deaton's clinic.

He saw the figure a good seven hundred or so feet away, he watched as the figure stumbled out from the ditch, clenching his stomach as the concrete road under him was painted with splatters of blood. He slowed his jeep down once realizing he knew the injured, and bleeding man who had now falling face first onto the road, still bleeding out.

He slammed on his breaks once close enough, and jumped from the jeep cursing loudly as he rushed over to the black haired man, trying to lift him up

“Derek!? The hell happened?! Come on Derek, get up!” He struggled to get Derek off the ground, his clothes, and skin tainting in the werewolf's blood as he dragged Derek towards the jeep, groaning out softly as he did “The fuck happened to you?” He pulled opened his passenger door, and continued to struggle until he'd finally got the alpha into the seat. He didn't bother with a seat belt, simply shutting the door, and heading towards the driver side getting back in again

“Fucking werewolf! I swear to god you have a fucking sensor that alerts you to when I'm near so you can bleed, or ooze black shit all over my jeep. Jesus what the hell happened to you?” He muttered as he sped off down the road, towards the clinic, getting there in record time he breathed a sigh of relief seeing for the first time since he was hired almost seven weeks ago he was not the first one there.

Deaton's car was parked near the front entrance like it normally was, and Isaac's car -that Scott borrowed from time to time- was parked beside the vets own car. Stiles jumped from his jeep, leaving the engine running as he burst inside, still covered in Derek's blood along his left side, his hands to his elbows drenched in the same red sticky blood.

Isaac was the first to notice him, as the teen sat in Stiles' chair, playing a game of solitaire on the computer in front of him, his eyes widened smelling his alpha's blood, before quickly jumping over the counter

“Scott!! Deaton!! Derek's hurt! He's bleeding! He's not healing!” Stiles watched with panicked eyes as Scott, and Isaac raced out of the clinic to free Derek from the jeep, he shuddered following after the two, catching the keys to his jeep that Isaac tossed him

“Stiles, our little check up will have to wait until later.” Deaton spoke softly as he stepped towards Stiles, watching as the shock began to consume him “Issac, why don't you take Stiles out for coffee.” Isaac didn't speak as he rushed back towards Stiles, leading him out of the clinic, and towards his car.  
Part of Stiles didn't want to leave though, part of him screamed and begged to let him stay.

And he wasn't sure what scared him more


	9. These feelings

~*~*~*~*Chapter 9~*~*~*~*  
Stiles stared towards the cardboard cup in his hands, watching as the steam from the hot coffee began to rise into the air before him, before disappearing, he leaned back in the passenger seat of Isaac's car, listening to the sound of the engine rumble as they drove back towards the clinic, having driven around for nearly an hour, before pulling into a drive through to get some coffee.

“You just found him on the road?” Stiles nodded towards Isaac's question, releasing a soft sigh as he stared towards his blood soaked arms, and clothes.

He needed a shower, and desperately needed a change of clothes.

“Yea... He just stumbled out onto the road.... Bleeding... You... You think he'll be okay?” Isaac nodded slowly as he pulled into the parking lot of the clinic, watching as Scott wiped down the jeep's door clean of blood

“He's gotta be... I mean Scott's cleaning... So it couldn't have been too bad.... Right?” Stiles sighed, and quickly opened the door to the passenger side once the car was parked, he rushed towards Scott, his hand shaking slightly as he held the cup tightly in both hands.

“Scott! How is he?” Scott raised a brow towards the blood stained clothing on Stiles, and then towards his bloody hands gripping the cup tightly.

“Dude... You need to shower and get a change of clothes.... Isaac can you rush home and get something for Stiles to wear?” Isaac didn't even turn off the car before he nodded and leaned over closing the passenger door before pulling back out onto the road.

“Scott!”

“Stiles... He's fine... It wasn't that bad... It was a feral alpha who came into town... Derek dealt with it and now he is sleeping in the back room... Stop freaking out and please go wash yourself up before someone thinks you murdered a helpless baby animal in the woods before work” Stiles felt himself relax slightly hearing Derek was okay, he nodded weakly towards Scott, before walking towards the doors to the clinic, staring towards the bloody hand print there.

“Scott.... You missed a spot” Stiles chuckled softly hearing Scott's muffled curses from behind him, he flipped open the counter, he placed his coffee down onto the desk beside his computer, and quickly walked to the back where Deaton kept a small shower in case a similar situation happened at work.  He watched Derek in the back sleeping on the examination table, his shirt -or what was left of it- removed from his body, leaving his chest, and stomach exposed to the world.

It should have been illegal just how attractive he was.

“Stiles, when you are finished getting dressed, I'd like you to reschedule today’s appointments for tomorrow, I seem to be lacking a table to examine my patients today.... Plus don't forget I want to do a check up on you” Stiles sighed softly as he shook his head.

“Yes sir... Should I tell Scott to take Lucy-bell home to Danny? Or are we okay with him coming here to pick her up this morning?” Deaton shrugged his shoulders walking towards the teen.

“As long as I don't need to use my examination table I'm sure it will be fine... Just try not alerting anyone to my rather non-animal client back here okay?” Stiles nodded before stepping through the door to the back, where the shower was located. He quickly removed the blood soaked clothing from his body, and pulled the glasses from his face, before he stepped into the shower.  He didn't wait for the water to heat up, he just started to scrub his left side, and his arms free of blood, his body shaking slightly as his hands ran through his short soaked hair, his eyes closing as he felt the cold water begin to warm, and heat against his skin. He didn't know how long he was back there washing his skin free of the red tint before he heard the door open.

“Stiles? I brought you some of Scott's clothes from our place.... How are you doing?” Stiles shut off the water, and stepped out of the shower his eyes blankly staring towards Isaac.

“The hell is wrong with me?!” Isaac quickly darted towards him, wrapping him in a thick, warm towel as he held Stiles close to his chest

“W-what do you mean Stiles?”

“His blood.... It shouldn't have freaked me out so much.... But... It was like... God I was so fucking worried.... And for no reason! He's fine... He's always fine.... But.... God damn it... He scared the crap out of me.... And even though now I know he's okay,... He's asleep in the back... I'm still not.... I can't...” Isaac held Stiles close, his fingers running through Stiles' hair as he nuzzled his nose against Stiles' neck, and shoulder.

“It's okay Stiles.... It's okay now.... Come on... We'll get you dressed.... Drink our expensive coffee that Deaton paid for... And play a few rounds of solitaire before you're needed to do anything aside from canceling on grumpy old crazy cat ladies today” Stiles' sob broke out as a muffled laugh into Isaac's chest, as he shook his head.

“They're not all crazy... Just Miss. Lorentz” Isaac chuckled softly as he rubbed Stiles' back dry with the towel.

“Get dressed... I'll be up front, finishing my game” The moment Stiles was alone again he quickly worked on drying himself, before pulling on the black sweat pants, and black t-shirt given to him by Isaac. He walked out of the back room, slipping his glasses onto his face, the towel thrown into the dirty basket, before he walked up front, taking one last look towards Derek's sleeping form, before he pulled a spare chair up beside Isaac at the computer.

It was around ten that morning before Danny walked through the doors, holding the long leather leash for Lucy-bell in his hands as he walked to the counter, his smile brightening slightly when he noticed Stiles' damp hair.

“Either I really do get you all hot and bothered.... Or you ran late this morning and just got here after rushing out of the shower?” Stiles glanced up from the game Isaac was playing on the computer, and quickly pulled himself to a seated position.

“As much as I wish I could blame this all on you... It's actually a quick attempt to remove evidence of our newest client today...” Stiles wearily glanced back, knowing Danny couldn't see Derek on the table, and quickly looked back towards his boyfriend? Close male acquaintance?

“Oh? What kind of evidence? Are you wearing glasses? Jesus, that's hot” Danny's brow rose slightly as he glanced over Stiles' shoulder, trying to look towards the back room.

“Blood.... Blood everywhere dude.... Huge dog jumped out into the road today... I totally saved its life, and yes I'm wearing glasses.... Contacts were irritating me this morning.... Wait... You think these are hot?... Score”

“Heh... My hero.... I guess I should make sure you are rewarded on Saturday for our next date then? Bring the glasses” Stiles leaned towards the counter, his eyes drooping seductively towards Danny, he watched as Danny mimicked him, leaning in towards each other’s face, before Isaac loudly cleared his throat.

“Stiles... You realize you're at work right now?” Danny chuckled into his hand, before pulling back a smile pulling at his lips as Stiles cursed softly.

“Yea, Yea.... Wait here Danny... I'll go get Lucy-bell” Stiles walked towards the kennels, eyeing Derek upon the table as he did, once safely in the back he unlatched Lucy-bell's kennel, and lead her out smiling softly as she padded alongside him.

“You are a very obedient doggy huh? Such a good girl” He opened the door and walked out with Lucy-bell, only to freeze in place seeing Derek sit up upon the table, watching him with burning red eyes.

“Uh.... Hi Derek” Derek didn't move, didn't say anything, he just sat silently upon the metal table, staring towards Stiles. And slowly Stiles lead the Doberman out towards the front, his hand coming to rest upon Isaac's shoulder as he leaned in to whisper towards him.

“Derek's awake in the back... He's kind of out of it... You should get Scott, and Deaton to check up on him” Isaac nodded slowly, his eyes darting towards the seats by the front door, staring towards Danny as he waited.

“Here's your princes Danny... She was awesome by the way, best behaved girl we had to spay all year... Well... Two months for me” He groaned softly as he lead her towards Danny, letting her collar go when he did.

“Thanks Stiles... She can be a handful half the time... But mostly she is an angel....” Danny clipped the leash onto Lucy-bell's collar, and quickly pulled himself onto his feet, a wide smile directed at Stiles.

“What are you doing for lunch today?” Stiles blinked in momentary shock, before smiling and shaking his head.

“Nothing at the moment....”

“If you want I can swing by... We can go get some lunch together?” Stiles jumped slightly hearing the loud growl, and crash from the back room, and Scott's panicked cry 'he bit me!' from the back.

“Sure... But I'd better get back there before the big mutt decides to destroy the place” Danny nodded hearing another loud cry from Scott, and another growl.

“Yea... He sounds....Like not a nice dog” Stiles shrugged his shoulder staring towards the doorway to the back room.

“He takes some getting used to.... See you at noon, Danny” Danny nodded and with one final wave he left through the front entrance.  Stiles slowly made his way to the back, placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder to try and calm the worry down from the pup's face.

“I'm sure they're fine.... I'll go check on them” Stiles stepped towards the back room, and stared in disbelief towards a wolfed out Derek hunched in the corner of the room, his red eyes narrowed towards Scott, and Deaton as he growled again, pacing back and forth near the wall.

“Derek?.... The hell is going on here guys?” Scott turned his attention from Derek for a brief moment, horror struck him seeing Stiles walk into the room.

“Stiles, stop!” Before Scott, Deaton, or Stiles could move, Derek was lunging at him, his arms wrapping tightly around Stiles as he pulled him close, his mouth opened, fangs extending as he leaned towards Stiles' neck ready to bite, ready to kill.

And froze sniffing the air, his eyes widening down towards the now fearful, and shocked teen in his arms.

The growl that escaped Derek next was a soft, almost purr sound as he fell to his knees, burying his face into Stiles' abdomen, his growls coming out in short, pleased huffs of air.

“The hell?” Stiles muttered out as Deaton stepped towards the two, intending to inspect Derek, but froze up, and inched back hearing the warning growl from the alpha.

“He seems to think you are his mate, Stiles.... Now why would he think that?” Stiles paled at the vet's words, his hands coming to rest on Derek's shoulder blades, his fingers lightly touching at his tattoo.

“I... I don't....”

“Stiles...” Scott spoke softly, a soft whine in his voice as he tried to inch towards his friend, only to jump back when Derek snapped his teeth towards him, still completely wolfed out.

“Stiles... You're the only one who can calm him down right now.... I need you to try okay? I need you to try and calm Derek down before he hurts someone” Stiles watched as Derek pressed his face into his belly once again, and inhaled deeply, another soft purr rumbling from his chest.

“Derek.... H-hey big guy....” He felt himself stiffen in terror seeing those glowing red eyes staring towards him in wonder, and admiration. Something he'd never thought he'd see from Derek, he knelt down in front of the alpha, ignoring the soft whine from Derek when the alpha's face was pulled from his stomach.

“Derek... You gotta let Deaton, and Scott help you okay? They're not the enemy... They're friends.... Isaac too.... He's a friend.... All friends..... Okay?.... See?” Stiles reached his hand out towards Scott, hoping Derek would understand. Scott hesitantly reached back, only to pull away when Derek snarled at him, warning him off “Jesus Derek! Stop that! Scott is a friend....” Deaton stepped forward, watching Derek with a hesitant stare before looking at Stiles frowning.

“It may just be Scott.... Another alpha..... He doesn't understand that another alpha would be his friend....” Stiles sighed softly, his hands running through Derek's hair.

“So until he's back to normal... He's going to be feral towards Scott all day?” Deaton nodded slowly, still eyeing Derek's affection towards Stiles' stomach, watching as the alpha leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Stiles’ shirt, and froze.

His eyes narrowing as he shot a hatred glare towards Scott, a deep growl rumbling within his chest  
“Stiles..... W-whose clothes are those?” Stiles blinked towards Scott's question, confused on why he would be asking. Then he froze remembering Isaac's words from earlier 'I brought you some of Scott's clothes from our place'.

“Shit” Stiles barely had a chance to cling onto Derek before the alpha jumped to his feet, his claws extending towards Scott, suddenly extremely hostile, and violent towards the second alpha. Scott quickly darted out of the room, knowing full well what kind of damages could be done with those alpha claws. Stiles gripped his arms tighter around Derek's neck, holding the alpha back as he muffled a weakened cry into the other’s ear.

“Derek! Stop! Please!!” Derek froze at the slight whimper from Stiles, and quickly wrapped his arms around the teen, holding him close as he carried Stiles towards the examination table, sitting him down upon the hard metal of it.

“Stiles I think I know what is wrong with you... But I need you to let me near you to make sure...The moment he smells your fear he will attack me... I need you to stay as calm as possible right now Stiles... The tests I'm going to run won't hurt you... And I'm only doing it so we are certain it is what I suspect” Stiles nodded slowly, his fingers combing through Derek's thick, sweat damp hair.

“I'll try.... But you know me... I'm kind of jumpy as it is.... What if he snaps and I can't stop him?”

 

“You will... His alpha has claimed you as his mate... He'll listen to his mate” Stiles released an irritated sigh at the word 'mate' again, but he continued to sooth the alpha in his arms, feeling the man’s face press into his abdomen once again, his fingers continued to run through Derek's hair as he watched Deaton leave the examination room, moving towards one of the equipment closets.

When Deaton returned Stiles was laid flat upon the examination table, Scott's borrowed shirt pulled high onto his chest a completely given up expression on his face as Derek nuzzled the bare skin of Stiles' abdomen. Stiles stared towards the machine being dragged in after Deaton, he sat upright quickly nearly knocking Derek off of him as he did so, his eyes widened towards the screened machine.

“What is that?” Derek turned sharply towards Deaton, snarling towards the man, smelling the fear that wafted off of Stiles.

“Stiles I need you to calm down....” Stiles took a deep, shaky breath before swatting Derek on the nose, pulling the alpha's attention away from the vet.

“No! Bad Derek” Derek startled slightly at the swat, and quickly stopped all noises as he leaned close to Stiles, never breaking eye contact with him.

“Uh.... What is he doing?” Deaton walked over, plugging the machine into the wall beside Stiles as he glanced towards Derek.

“He's unsure why you hit him.... It’s kind of like when a puppy is barking and you yell at him to stop... He understands he's in trouble... But has no idea why... He was simply protecting his house... Same with Derek... He was protecting you... And he is unsure why you hit him for it” Stiles sighed as he pulled Derek’s head down towards his chest, hugging him as his fingers began to run through Derek's thick, black locks again.

“I'm not mad big guy... Just don't want anyone hurt because of me” Derek relaxed into the hold again, his face rubbing against Stiles' chest as the pleased growl formed in his chest again.

“What is that thing anyway, Deaton? It looks like an ancient TV...” Deaton stepped closer to Stiles, holding what to Stiles appeared to be an item scanner from a convenience store, connected by a long cable to the old looking television. Deaton looked at the scanner, then to the machine.

“It's an ultrasound” Stiles burst out laughing loudly, and slowly collected himself seeing the strange looks given to him by both Deaton, and Derek.

“Isn't that for like... Pregnant women?.... Why would I need an ultrasound....” The room became uncomfortably silent as Stiles stared towards Deaton in shock, and mild horror “Do.... You think I'm.... I'm pregnant?” Deaton didn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my new beta. Not sure what she'd like me to call her here, but she knows who she is. You saved the day! and because she got this chapter back to me so fast I was able to update it today :D  
> I was informed a bit of the story seemed rushed from one subject to the next, but I was a tad too lazy to fix it.  
> Also I'd like to add, if you have any negative comments about my story, don't like what I'd doing to my characters, or want to correct something that is so not worth correcting, don't.  
> I have asked for beta's and hardly anyone has jumped to the occasion, So it's all really your loss.  
> And on that note I will leave, new chapter should be posted up soon :)


	10. You ARE the father

~*~*~*~*Chapter 10~*~*~*~*   
“That is the spine....” Deaton ran his finger along the image on the screen before them, outlining the very obvious spine within the picture on the screen. “I'm not a professional with humans, Stiles, but I'm sure from past werewolves I've dealt with your baby is about nine weeks? Maybe eight and a half? Very healthy it looks like”

Stiles stared towards the screen in shock, his eyes widening at the outlined image of the baby pressed against his insides.

“H-how?” Deaton froze the image on the screen, and slowly pulled the probe away from Stiles' abdomen, wiping away the sticky blue gel residue left behind.

“It's rare when it happens... Mostly because alpha males mate generally with women, but sometimes when a male alpha mates with another male either werewolf, or human, that the male can produce a pup.... You and Isaac both are now expecting.... It's also why Derek's alpha right now sees you as the only non-threat... He subconsciously remembers your smell... And knows he mated with, and impregnated you.” Stiles stared towards Derek, the alpha still showing no sign of actually being aware of what was going on in the room around him, his eyes still glowing red, glaring towards Deaton, watching the vet to make sure he didn't do anything to Stiles.

“You, and Derek? I never would have thought you two had a 'thing' going on?” Deaton spoke softly as he wiped Stiles' abdomen clean. Stiles shuddered slightly at the memory of his night alone with Derek, and shook his head quickly, fighting back the panic within his gut.

“We're not.... He really didn't wait for consent before he.... Mated.... With me....” Deaton froze momentarily, staring towards Derek as the alpha inched closer to Stiles, smelling the anxiety, and sorrow from the boy, not realizing he was the one who had caused it. He gently placed a clawed hand on Stiles' stomach, releasing a soft whine.

Stiles stared in shock, because that was right, Derek actually whined!

“I normally wouldn't do this.... Because it is very dangerous for me.... But given the circumstances.... If you feel you aren't ready for this, Stiles.... If you can't do this at all... You don't have to go full term.... We can stop this before it gets any bigger....” Stiles froze again, staring towards the frozen image of the growing baby within. His heart skipped a beat, before he shook his head.

“Nah... I kind of always wanted a kid of my own.... Besides, it’s not his fault his dad is a sex crazed wolf.... He deserves a chance...” Deaton smiled softly, before pulling himself off of his seat and walking towards the front reception area.

“I'll go get you a few books to read.”

“I'm pretty sure anything I need to know can be found on any search engine online... Or in the library.... I don't think you need to worry much about it...” Stiles said as he rested his right hand upon his stomach, just above Derek's own hand. He allowed his left to run through the thick, black strands of Derek's hair

“Not any books on werewolf pregnancy, I bet” said Deaton. Stiles winced slightly.

“There's a difference?” asked Stiles. Deaton nodded slowly before disappearing towards the front of the clinic.

Stiles turned his attention back towards Derek, sighing softly as he continued his affectionate touching of the alpha.

“Can't wait for you to come to. I so want to rub it in your face that you got me pregnant...” Stiles spoke softly, his eyes drooping with exhaustion as he continued to caress Derek's hair. Deaton returned to the examination room, holding two large black leather bound books in his hands. He set them down on the bed beside Stiles.

“These will help you understand what is happening with your body. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask either me or Isaac. I gave him a similar set of books yesterday.” Stiles frowned staring towards Deaton with a slight pout.

“Isaac too, huh? Damn and here I thought I was special,” he stated in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes slightly as he did so. Deaton rolled his eyes at Stiles' tone, before shaking his head.

“Your pup will come from a long line of born werewolves. That is pretty special.” Stiles sighed before pulling himself off of the bed, ignoring the whine of protest from Derek.

“I'll make sure to do all of my homework.... Are there any certain foods I should avoid with a werewolf pup growing inside of me?” Deaton raised a brow, slowly shaking his head at Stiles.

“Nothing really to avoid... Just don't eat Wolfsbane or mountain ash.... Also try to eat at least two meals with red meat every day and as much meat as possible. The pup will need it to continue to grow healthy... That’s why you're getting sick so often, not because of morning sickness. It’s because you're not getting enough protein for the pup to feel satisfied.” Stiles shuddered slightly, nodding his head slowly as he stared towards the vet.

“More heart attack foods.... Dad will love that” Stiles muttered out before freezing in his seat. Dad. He'd have to tell his father everything. He'd have to explain this strange situation he was in. He would have to explain how Derek was the father.

“I hate you” Stiles hissed hatefully towards Derek, his eyes narrowed towards the alpha beside him. Derek ignored Stiles' voice, and inched forward, pressing his face into Stiles' abdomen, inhaling deeply.  
“I can see how this situation would be a shock to your father.... But he knows about werewolves correct? Explain to him it’s a werewolf thing... I'm sure he'll be fine.” Stiles sighed softly as he rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

“You really don't understand Deaton.... I'll tell dad... He'll get angry at me for not using protection.... It'll somehow get mentioned Derek raped me... Then dad will be asking the Argents for ways to kill a werewolf.... Dad will piss Derek off.... Derek will attack dad.... It's just a huge mess I kind of want to avoid...” Deaton nodded slowly, watching the teen’s inner struggles.

“I can see how that would be a problem.... But perhaps you are thinking too much into this?... First of all, why would you need protection with a werewolf? They can't carry any diseases, and it’s not like you knew you would get pregnant. Secondly... I'm sure your father won't ask the Argents to help him kill Derek... Your father is a man of the law... Doesn't mean he'll break it too easily.” Stiles frowned slightly towards Deaton. He opened his mouth to argue against the man’s logic, then closed his mouth again. His brows furrowed together tightly as he thought it over.

“Point taken....” said Stiles. Deaton stepped towards the front again, his back turned to the teen and alpha in the room.

“If you want to go home early, Stiles... Explain things to your father... I won't dock your pay.” Stiles made a face before pulling himself up upon the bed.

“Nah.... I'll stay.... I'm too cowardly to go home yet...” Stiles released a tired sigh as he laid himself back down onto the bed below him, staring up towards the ceiling above. Why couldn't his life be normal? Easy even? Why did all of this strange, and supernatural stuff happen to him?

He glanced towards Derek, watching as the alpha inched closer towards him, eyeing Stiles stomach as he did.

“That's right big guy, you put a bun in the oven... How... Is it even possible?” Stiles quickly sat himself upright on the table again, and grabbed one of the books at his side, he opened it up towards the first page, reading out loud:

“The lunar cycle is also known as a breeding cycle for a werewolf. An alpha can choose a mate between the cycles, court them and when lunar activity reaches the highest point of the year, alpha and mate can bond in breeding.

However, it has been recorded that during the breeding moon, if an alpha has found themselves alone, family gone, and pack bonds breaking, they will track down their chosen mate and claim a breeding without consent.

Rarely a male alpha will form a bond with male beta, omega or human. A pup can still be born from that mating, breeding between two males can only be done during the end of the summer. The final full moon of summer gives the alpha the ability to impregnate their male counterpart. Although dangerous for human males, the werewolf mates tend to have fewer problems with carrying and birthing pups. Ailments, disease, famine and violence have been the cause of many stillborn pups and miscarried pregnancy in male human mates.

Proceed with extreme caution. A pregnancy between an alpha male and a male human is considered by far one of the most dangerous, and painful experiences every experienced by any human on record.

Things to encourage during a human male pregnancy:

Sleep as often as possible. The energy level in a human mate will be drained faster than before in favor of giving the pup a much needed energy boost.  To prepare for birthing, sleep at least nine to ten hours a day, between a full night’s sleep and as many naps as possible.

Eat as much red meat as you can. It should not be too hard for the human mate to find meat to feast upon. Their mate will tend to bring them many kills from his hunts. The need to provide for his growing pup and his pregnant mate will consume the alpha. Avoiding eating will result in a type of 'morning sickness' as found in female mothers. The ailment will not subside until the pup’s need for food is sated.

Sex has been recorded to be one of the best ways to allow the pup within a male mate to grow. The act of sex will give the pup its sire's energy, helping the mother to keep themselves from being drained too much. Try to have intercourse with your mate at least once a day, If not more.

Things to avoid during pregnancy:

Stress is one of the biggest things to avoid during a male human pregnancy. Werewolf males can handle stress at a far higher rate than the humans seem to be able to. Upon research, it was found that most still births and miscarriages were caused by a high stress level on the human’s part. This often results in death for both the human and the alpha mate. Avoid stress at all cost!

Separation. Just allow the alpha to caress you, touch you, kiss you, be near you as much as possible until the pup’s birth. It will be beneficial to both you and the pup. Human pregnancy can be difficult when the baby growing inside is a werewolf, but for males it is twice as difficult. This is especially true on skinnier mates. The growth of the pup will stretch and strain against muscle, and body parts, causing extreme pain, and discomfort. Your alpha mate's presence will lessen the pain.

Abortion, avoid at all costs getting rid of the fetus growing inside, even if the alpha had forced this breeding upon you and you do not want a child. Simply birth the pup and hand it to the alpha.  Many doctors had ended pregnancy in a male human successfully, but it resulted in the doctors becoming targets for the alpha's rage. Avoid abortion at all costs.

Another good thing to keep in mind, is having a place for a nest, as strange as it sounds it will be your 'motherly instincts' that force you to find a safe haven to hide your pup in, in case of threat, or any sort of danger. Some prefect places to build a 'nest' would include:

Closets, preferably with a door. The 'mother wolf instinct' will force you to keep the pup sleeping close, within earshot, and hidden away from any potential dangers.

Rafters, some male, and female humans have taken to higher ground to keep their offspring safe. As dangerous as heights sound for a newborn pup, these hiding places have proven to be too much effort for enemy alpha's or hunters to try and get to. They are generally too out of the way and too small for them to try.

On one occasion there was recorded a young orphan boy in a village south of France. He lived with a farmer and the farmer's family.  The boy had been mated by an alpha of a nearby pack and his choice for a ‘nest' was an old abandoned wolf den on the edge of the forest. The boy spent all of his free time in the den, tending to his pup, while his mate brought food and water to him, helping the boy nurture their offspring.

The choice of where your nest will be will be where you feel safest having your pup. It will be a place you, yourself, would feel safe being if placed in a dangerous situation.

My personal 'nest' was my mother's closet. The smell of her perfume and the warmth of her presence in the room helped me calm my nerves whenever I felt threatened or in danger. The smell or feel of a parent close to you both during and after your pregnancy can be one of the most calming and soothing things for both you and your pup. It was for me.

In my personal experience with two pregnancies, I can assure any expecting mothers that these pups are very human like. If they are born werewolves, they will begin showing signs eight weeks after birth. My first born child was born human and stayed that way most of her life. My youngest was also born human, but eight weeks later shifted for the first time. The first initial shift can be painful and terrifying for your pup, keeping them in your 'nest' will help ease them through their shift.

Try to distance yourself from males not related to yourself. After you pass the third month of your pregnancy, you will begin developing a strong pheromone, a kind of 'scent' both werewolves, and human will be attracted to. It has caused many problems for myself while pregnant with both my pups. Living in a rather large village, I had many old friends from my childhood try to court me well into my pregnancy. On many occasions I have had to flee to my mate and hide away from the men of my village who were lured in by the smell. Your mate and any males that are related to you are immune to the scent. I have tried to figure out why we produce such an undetectable scent, but I am sadly left with no answer. Distance yourself from males you were close too, if only until the seventh month of your pregnancy. After that the scent will dwindle drastically.”

Stiles made a face as he lowered the book down to his side, sighing irritably as he did so. “So now... I can’t even continue to date Danny. The only real guy that has shown any interest in me... I can't even date him for like four months.... You suck!” Stiles hissed out towards Derek, and turned his attention towards the alpha, staring towards confused hazel eyes.

“Derek? You're awake?” Stiles leaned forward on the table towards Derek, as the man stared past him, towards the screen of the ultrasound machine.  Stiles turned slowly, looking towards where Derek was staring, and froze momentarily catching sight of the frozen image of the baby.

Their baby.

“Guess congratulations should be in order right, Derek?” Stiles shook his head, his hands running over his face, and through his short spiked hair. “Actually.... No... I'm not congratulating anyone... I'm still pissed at you!” Derek continued to stare towards the screen, ignoring Stiles' rant as he did. His fingers twitched slightly upon Stiles' lap, neither having realized that was where the alpha had placed them.

“Stiles.... What is that?“ asked Derek. Stiles turned his attention towards his lap in sudden shame, staring towards Derek's clawed hand upon him shifting nervously.

“The book I have been reading is calling it a pup so far.... Deaton, says it’s a baby.” Derek rose from his seat, a shocked expression still on his face as he stepped past Stiles, towards the screen. He raised his hand slowly, resting the tips of his fingers along the baby's image on the screen, in an almost trance like state.

“Whose?” Derek's voice was soft, as if part of him didn't want to ask, not wanting to know. Stiles scrunched his face in irritation, before pulling himself off of the table.

“Mine.... It's my baby Derek, no need to freak the fuck out about it” Derek shot a glare towards Stiles, a soft growl rumbling in his chest as he did.

“I'm not freaking out! I... Who is... the mom?” questioned Derek. Stiles released another irritated sigh, before resting his hands on his stomach, feeling the need to show off his slightly chubby stomach to the alpha.

“I'm the mom... And congratulations, Derek.... You're my baby daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to squeek93 for betaing this so fast for me :) I owe you one! <3


	11. The alpha's intentions

~*~*~*~*Chapter 11~*~*~*~*  
The first time he'd acknowledged the young human boy as his mate, it was late into the night. He'd followed the familiar scent of the teen through the open window and into the small darkened room.

He'd stared towards the naked body upon the bed, watching, finding a need deep down inside of him finally sated just to be near the boy. He would have spent the night doing nothing but watching his mate sleep, perhaps giving in to his desires, caressing, molesting, or licking the boy, but for the time he was fine settled into the dark corner of the room, doing little more than watching the boy shift in his sleep.

The smell of another werewolf drew his attention off his sleeping mate and towards the window where the beta had pulled himself through. The beta was either unaware of the alpha in the room with them or uncaring of him. Derek sniffed the air and quickly concluded the beta was one of his, a family member, his uncle none the less. But the smell of arousal and need also informed him why his uncle was there.

And he was not about to give his mate up to a lowly beta!

He'd jumped from his hiding place, as silent as he'd ever been, and grabbed his beta by the back of the neck, tossing him across the room, away from the bed, and towards the door to the boy’s room. Derek stood there a moment, his body shaking in anger as he listened to the sounds of the beta struggling to get himself off the floor, then to the sounds of the boy shifting upon the bed.

He darted silently back towards his hiding place, watching as the boy scanned the room groggily. Derek waited, watching as the boy's body twisted slightly, his droopy eyes searching the room for what may have woken him. Derek watched as the boy shrugged weakly, before laying upon his stomach once more, his head coming to rest upon his pillow, planning to fall asleep once again.

He heard the beta pull himself off of the floor, a soft growl given to his alpha as he stepped closer to the bed, a sound the human boy wouldn't be able to pick up, but a sound Derek heard clearly. He returned the soft growl before jumping up on his mate’s bed, straddling the boy's hips as he settled himself upon the boy, pinning him down. He would have enjoyed spending the night doing nothing more than just taking in the intoxicating smell of his mate, allowing his human side to begin courting the boy, and breed with him next year, but the beta within the room with them was persistent. Derek knew if he didn't breed with the boy tonight, his beta would.

The feel of his mate’s warm body, the smell of the sweet luring scent of the boy worked him into a slight frenzy. He thrust himself into the boy's body, grinding himself into the boy's cheek, gaining a squeak of surprise from his mate, a sound that made him smirk, eyeing the boy’s body below him, his fingers caressing the smooth skin of the body slowly, running from the base of his mates tail bone, up towards the beginning of the teens hairline on the back of his neck.

Such a sweet scent rolling off of his mate.

The boy twisted slightly under Derek’s touch, the boy’s whiskey brown eyes widening in confusion, and slight terror seeing the alpha upon him. His lip quivered for a moment, before he opened his mouth to speak.

“Derek?! What the hell!?” Derek quickly grabbed the boy’s hips, lifting them off of the bed, forcing him to hold himself up on his knees. He heard the second cry from the boy, this time more of fear, and less of a squeak. “Derek!? What the hell are you doing?!” Derek released a deep growl hearing the beta hidden in the shadows inch closer, the alpha’s eyes narrowing towards the man behind them, his fangs bared towards his uncle. He leaned forward, licking softly at the skin between his mate’s neck, and shoulder, his eyes still narrowed towards his uncle in the corner of the room.

“D-Derek?” The boy's voice broke into a soft moan of pleasure, and surprise, causing the alpha to pride himself in finding out just where his mate felt good being licked. He was going to enjoy toying with his mate

“G-god, Derek!” He felt the boy arch his back, and pull his hips away from his touch. He understood, his mate was nervous, untouched by anyone before this. It was understandable, and he would have taken his time, allowing his mate to warm up to the idea of sexual intercourse. But his uncle advanced again, his eyes flashing blue as he bore his fangs to his alpha, not challenging him, but threatening to take what was his the moment Derek left the boy’s side. He removed his mouth from the boy’s neck, extending his fangs towards Peter as the man crouched in the shadows, watching them, a smirk pulling at his lips. The silent promise to take what was his caused Derek to react in a slightly violent manner, his claws extended into the skin of his mate’s hips.

He heard his mate whimper in pain and quickly he pulled his attention away from his uncle, and back towards the boy. He gave a confused whimper and Derek wondered why his mate sounded pained.

He didn't want to hurt his mate, just to protect him, to keep him safe.

“D-Derek... Y-your claws... They h-hurt... Please... Please let me go... I... I won't run... I promise.” Derek stared towards his mate, confused by the boy’s words. He understood what the boy was saying, but had not realized he was using his claws. He quickly retracted his claws and pulled himself back, staring towards the wounds on the boy's hips that were bleeding. He leaned forward, licking away the trail of blood caused by his claws and licking at the wounds upon the boy’s hips. He felt his mate relax under his touch, under the soothing licking upon his hips. He pulled back again before leaning forward, spreading the boy’s cheeks with his index fingers. He thrust his tongue forward, shoving it past the ring of muscle. He licked, thrust, and wiggled his tongue within the teen’s body, his fingers gripping tightly at his mate’s hips, keeping them angled at the right position to continue the molestation.

He smirked faintly hearing the cry of shock and pleasure from his mate. He felt the boy's legs begin to shake as he rested his knees upon the bed. The boy's breathing began to shorten in soft pants of air and quiet moans of pleasure. It was almost too much for the alpha. He pulled his tongue away from the slick, warm hole. He heard his mate nearly whine in need, a soft sob breaking free from his chest.

He pulled his hand off of the teen’s hips, his index, and middle finger slipping past the slick, wet muscles around the boy’s hole. The smell of sex and his mate’s sweet scent made his arousal even more painful.

But he'd wait. He didn't want to hurt his mate.

“D-Derek! D-don't.... Don't stop.... Please!” This time he chuckled at the needy voice of his mate, glad to have the boy finally relaxing, finally be ready for their mating. He would still work on the boy’s body, make sure he felt as little pain as possible.

“F-fuck!” He chuckled again hearing the needy whine from his mate. He added a third finger, moving slowly in, and out of his mate’s body, stretching, and loosening the muscles there. He turned his attention back towards the beta crouched in the corner of the room, blue eyes stared back at him, the sickly dark smirk upon the man’s face as he stood, stalking towards the alpha, and his mate upon the bed, promising to steal away the boy the second the alpha's hold upon him was gone.

He quickly unzipped his jeans, freeing his hard, uncut flesh from the painful confinement of his jeans. He felt the boy under him tense. He could feel the teen begin to struggle, trying to free himself from under the alpha's body, the smell of terror and tears surrounding the air around them. Peter advanced, ready to catch the fleeing teen, to claim him as his own mate.

He growled towards Peter, quickly grabbing the back of the boy’s neck, trying to still him, to keep him out of the beta's hold. Stiles continued to struggle under his hold, the air filled with the overpowering smell of salt from the boy's eyes.

“Don't move!” He growled out, not towards his mate, but towards his uncle. His voice was cold, uncaring and violent towards the man, warning him to back off.

And it worked. He watched as Peter backed away and at the same time his mate stilled himself, stopping the boy’s struggles. The boy began to reek of fear, and tears. It made him sick, knowing he was the cause of this.

“P-please..... I, don't”

“Trust me…” He spoke out as he pulled his face forward towards the teen, licking, kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulder. His fingers continued to work on stretching the tight muscle of the boy’s body, preparing him for the alpha's cock.

“I-if you rip me in half... I'm going to kill you, Derek! Do you hear me?! I'm going to hunt you down, and rip you limb from limb!” It was an empty threat, and he knew it. He smiled against his mate’s skin, amused by just how perfect the boy was. He would produce fine pups. Pups with the sense of loyalty, courage and strength that Stiles showed on a nearly day-to-day basis.

He pulled his fingers free, no longer able to hold himself back anymore. He pulled the boy's hips to his own, his flesh pressing against the teen’s inner thigh.

His right hand gripped at the boy’s neck, keeping a hold upon him in case Stiles tried running again. His left hand gently ran along the boy’s spine, causing the smaller body under him to shudder in pleasure. He spat into his hand, knowing he needed to get himself as wet as possible to cause his mate as little pain as possible.

He slowly began to push into Stiles' body, feeling the younger tense around the head of his cock he froze, staring down towards the boy below him. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against his mate’s ear as he whispered softly into it.

“Relax.” He felt Stiles' breathing begin to even out, his body relaxing under the caressing of the alpha's touch.

In one hard and swift motion, he thrust his hips forward, burying himself deeply into the body below him. His hand gripped the boy’s hips tightly, trying to still him. He felt Stiles' hand reach back, trying unsuccessfully to push him away.

Derek ran his claws gently along the boy's thighs, trying to coax the smaller body to relax.  He was trying to bring some feeling aside from pain to the boy. He began nipping and sucking at the shell of Stiles' ear and nibbled softly at the boy’s ear lobe.

“Relax” He muttered softly, his claws continuing to run along his mate’s thigh, trying to calm him, and keep him relaxed.

“F-fuck you, Hale! T-this fucking hurts!” He heard his mate begin to sob into his pillow, moving his head so his ear was no longer being molested by Derek's mouth.

Derek growled, angry at himself for putting his mate through such pain. He gently began to nip at the exposed skin of Stiles' neck, before he began to thrust his hips into boy body below him.

“F-fuck!! Derek!! Stop!!” He thrust his hips forward again, his teeth gently tweaking, and marking the skin of Stiles' shoulder and neck again. He pulled his hand off of his mate’s neck and slowly reached down, gripping at the limp cock between the boy’s leg.  He gently ran his fingers across the head of the limp flesh, gaining him a thrust from the younger boy and a muffled moan of pleasure.

That was what he wanted, he wanted his mate to enjoy this.

“Trust me” He soothed, continuing to thrust himself into the body below him. His hand continued to jerk, and molest Stiles cock, wanting him to feel pleasure, wanting him to feel the same pleasure Derek was feeling at this moment.

“F-fucking c-c-cheat” Derek smirked again down towards his mate, hearing the groan of pleasure from the boy. He sped up his thrusting, his hand working up and down the shaft. His hands slickened with pre-cum, he felt the boy begin to jerk his hips forward.

He felt the body below him shudder, before falling limp, the strong stench of cum filling the air around them. Derek kept a hold on Stiles' hips. He pulled his right hand back, licking the white, sticky liquid off of his fingers as he did so.

He thrust once more, burying himself deep into the smaller body before he came, both hands now gripping at the pale, thin hips. He stared down towards his mate, now out of breath, he felt Stiles relax completely.

His knot began to swell, to tie them together, to fill the boy with his seed, his pup. And Stiles felt it too. The boy began to struggle again, trying to pull himself away from the alpha's body, to pull the knot free before it inflated anymore.

He gripped the back of the boy’s neck once again. He growled loudly for the first time that night at his mate, angered by the pain Stiles had inflicted upon him by trying to remove the knot so quickly. This needed to happen. This had to happen.

He needed to breed. He needed to impregnate the boy under him, if only to keep his uncle from trying anything later.

“No” His grip upon the boy's hips tightened, his right hand squeezing Stiles' neck tightly, keeping the teen pinned under him.

“What is that! Jesus Christ, Derek?! What the fuck is THAT?!” Derek didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer, in all actuality. He simply held the boy tightly. He caught movement from the corner of the room again, where his uncle had taken to watching them, waiting for Stiles to free himself from the alpha, so the beta could mark him. He growled towards Peter in warning, watching as the man silently pulled himself out the window, and disappeared into the darkness.

“T-this is a knot?! W-what the a-a-actual fuck! Derek! Y-you ass hole!” He winced slightly at the screaming voice of the boy, he shook his head slowly, watching as the body below him shuddered, and twitched in pain. He relaxed himself, allowing his body to absorb the pain from their knotting away from his mate, his right arm inked in the dark veins as the pain was drawn away from Stiles, allowing his mate to relax once again.

“I hate you so much right now... Fuck.... You c-could have warned me.... God this is uncomfortable.... You're such a dick, Derek..... Who the h-hell do you think you are!? Breaking into my room?! Forcing yourself o-onto me....Now knotting me without even a warning?! P-pompous dick!” He listened to the teen’s rant, as the nearly broken voice cracked. He wouldn't argue with the boy, he couldn't really. He understood just how angry the boy was, just how pissed off he was at the alpha for doing this, all of this without consent.

The rant died down, the boy went limp. Derek stayed, buried deep into the sleeping body of the boy. He couldn't move. It was far too painful still to try and remove himself from the boy’s body and the last thing he wanted was to try and force himself out and hurt his mate in the process.

So he waited, his body pressed close to the teen’s own body. His fingers traced along the boy's spine, and lower back, trying to amuse himself until his knot's swelling finally died down.

It was nearly an hour later before he could move himself, and another twenty minutes after that before he could pull himself free. He stared towards the boy’s body, watching as his cum ran down the pale skin of the teens cheeks. His mate’s hole was red and irritated looking, painful even.

He released a soft whimper, his fingers tracing over the angry red sphincter. He pulled himself off of the bed, fixing his jeans as he did so.

He watched as his mate slept, or rather lay unconscious upon the bed before him. He turned towards the window once again, hearing the howls from one of his betas, one he recognized as the pup he'd bitten. One of his own was calling for help, being hurt, being forced down.

He growled out, conflicted between rushing to save his beta and waiting until his mate awoke, wanting to shower him in affection, in love, let his human side figure out what happened, and let them be together for the rest of their lives.

But Isaac howled again and this time he could not stop himself. He'd come back for his mate later. His human side would be aware of his scent on the boy, would know what happened and would make the boy his officially. He pulled himself out of the bedroom window and jumped down to the grass below, before he ran off down the road.

Following the call of his beta.

Hoping his mate would forgive him for leaving him so soon.


	12. Alpha's pov

~*~*~*~*Chapter 12~*~*~*~*  
The second time he'd seen his mate, he hadn't recognized the boy right away. The thick black plastic glasses confused the alpha and the scent of the female dog by his side blocked out his mate’s own scent. He was befuddled watching as the boy spoke to the pup at his side as if it were a small babe.

He stared towards the human boy in the confined room he was in, the alpha’s eyes burning red as he watched the teen meet his eyes.

“Uh.... Hi, Derek” The alpha didn't move, didn't speak to the teen. The voice was familiar, but Hell if he could recognize it right away. He watched as the boy slowly and silently led the Doberman pup out of the examination room.

He was left alone again, staring towards the entrance way the boy had gone through. He heard a door somewhere behind him open and listened as two sets of footsteps walked up behind him. He refused to look away from the opening the teen had gone through, trying to figure out where he'd heard that voice from before?

“Derek! Thank God you're okay! We all were worried about you.” He finally pulled his attention away from the opening towards the front, away from the sound of the boy’s voice as he spoke to someone further behind Derek. He stared towards the alpha standing behind Derek, his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened hatefully towards the teen.

The second man in the room kept his distance, as if knowing the alpha was not in control at the moment, knowing Derek would not stop himself from attacking them.

“Scott.... I'd get back if I were you” The alpha beside him -Scott as the other man called him- turned towards the vet in confusion. He did not back off, did not submit in any way towards Derek. He showed no signs of being part of Derek's pack.

So Derek did what any injured and confused alpha would do to a threat. He released a loud growl, before lunging at the second alpha, tackling him, sending them both stumbling back into the tray of medical equipment behind the second alpha.

He bit down onto the flesh just above Scott's elbow, his fangs breaking into the soft flesh of the teen’s arm. He tasted the blood pool in his mouth and he smirked slightly hearing the panicked cry from the boy before releasing his flesh.

“He bit me!” Scott cried out, holding his arm close as he watched Derek dart towards the dark corner of the room. Hiding himself in the shadows, growling towards both men in the examination room with him, he was outnumbered, weakened from the wounds still healing on his chest and stomach. He was scared. He would attack and kill anyone who got too close.

“Derek?.... What the Hell is going on here guys?” Derek glowered across the room towards the boy he'd seen earlier. Another person trying to corner him, to contain him. He watched as the second alpha turned away from him, towards the boy who had just entered

“Stiles, Stop!” It didn't matter what the alpha did at this point. By the time he'd finished his demand to the human to stop, Derek was already across the room, grabbing the boy tightly. Derek extended his fangs, ready to bite into the soft flesh of the boy’s jugular, ready to rip his throat out.

Derek stopped, his eyes widening as the smell of his mate filled his nostrils, along with the sweet scent of the pup growing deep inside of his mate, his boy, his lover. He released another growl, this one in pleasure, having his mate so close. He finally felt safe, secure, and no threats could harm him.

He dropped to his knees, his head pressing into the small unnoticeable lump on the boy's abdomen. His pup, his mate

“The Hell?” He heard one of the two other men in the room step closer and quickly he released a warning growl, demanding the man keep away. He was not scared for his own wellbeing anymore, but the wellbeing of his unborn pup and his mate.

“He seems to think you are his mate, Stiles.... Now why would he think that?” Derek relaxed under the touch of his mate. He listened to the even breathing of his mate, the sound of the boy’s heartbeat, the scent of the teen and the pup growing inside.

“I... I don't” He heard his mate stutter over his words, as if unsure of what it was he wanted to say.

“Stiles” Derek turned towards the second alpha, hearing a soft whine. Derek watched as the other alpha tried to inch closer to Derek and his mate. Derek snapped his fangs towards the other alpha, warning him off. How dare he try to touch another alpha's mate! How dare he try to get near Derek's pregnant mate!

This alpha obviously had a death wish.

“Stiles... You're the only one who can calm him down right now.... I need you to try okay? I need you to try and calm Derek down before he hurts someone.” Derek once again pressed his face again into his mate’s stomach, inhaling in the sweet intoxicating smell of his pup growing within the protective insides of his mate. He breathed deeply, another pleased growl rumbling from his chest.

“Derek.... H-hey big guy...” He pulled his face from his mate’s stomach, away from the feel of his growing pup. He stared towards his mate, curious as to why he'd call him. Stiles knelt in front of him. The alpha softly whined out, wanting to once again feel his pup’s presence against him.

“Derek... You gotta let Deaton and Scott help you OK? They're not the enemy... They're friends.... Isaac too... He's a friend.... All friends.... Okay?..... See?” He watched as Stiles reached out, towards the second alpha in the room, and he was fine with it. His mate was trying to prove a point. And then the other alpha reached back, trying to touch HIS MATE. He snarled out, baring his fangs towards Scott, warning him off. “Jesus, Derek! Stop that! Scott is a friend....” Derek snorted softly into Stiles' chest, before turning his attention towards the other human in the room.

Huh, he'd forgotten about that one.... He was much too quiet.

“It may just be Scott.... Another alpha.... He doesn't understand that another alpha would be his friend.” Derek light snorted. Oh, he understood, he just didn't want to allow the alpha near his mate.  Stiles was HIS mate, and his alone. No one else had the right to touch him.

“So until he's back to normal.... He's going to be feral toward Scott all day?” Derek rolled his eyes, before burying his face into Stiles' shirt, trying to catch the scent of his pup once again. He froze inhaling the scent of another werewolf, the alpha beside him, all over his mate.

He glared at the second alpha hatefully, his nostrils flaring in aggression, as his fangs bore towards the younger male. He released a feral growl at Scott.

“Stiles.... W-who's clothes are those?” Derek heard the other alpha speak. He understood everything being said to his mate, but it did little to diminish his anger and aggression toward the younger alpha.

“Shit” He lunged at the dark haired boy, snarling and swiping towards him with extended claws, ready to kill the male for scenting his mate. He watched as Scott darted from the room. His mate quickly wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, holding him back from catching and killing the smaller alpha.

Derek heard the weakened, frightened cry from his mate and quickly directed his attention towards the teen.

“Derek! Stop! Please!!” He froze when the boy whimpered, fearing for the life of his friend, and quickly Derek realized just how close the two were, how killing the other alpha would break his mate’s heart. Derek wrapped his arms around the teen, lifting him off the ground. He carried him towards the examination table, laying the boy down upon the top of it

“Stiles, I think I know what is wrong with you... But I need you to let me near you to make sure... The moment Derek smells your fear he will attack me... I need you to stay as calm as possible right now, Stiles... The tests I'm going to run won't hurt you... And I'm only doing it so we are certain it is what I suspect.” Derek ignored the vet in the room, focusing primarily on the affection given to him by his mate. He felt the long, warm fingers running through his hair, trying to keep him calm.

And damn it was working.

“I'll try... But you know me... I'm kind of jumpy as it is... What if he snaps and I can't stop him?”

“You will... The alpha has claimed you as his mate... He'll listen to his mate.” Derek heard his mate sigh irritably, the fingers continuing to run through his hair, soothing him as he pressed his face into the boy’s abdomen. The faint sounds of his pup’s heart beat quickened deep inside the safety of its mother.

Derek pushed forward, pushing Stiles onto his back, before he began to roll the shirt up, his nose brushing against the soft skin, and darkened trail of hair leading towards waistband of the boy’s pants. He felt Stiles begin to push at him trying to shove him off. With a soft grumble of annoyance, Stiles quickly stopped and laid upon the table, giving up on trying to pry the alpha off of him.

Derek did not win the battle for long. He was roughly pushed off of his mate. Stiles stared towards the machine with widened eyes the smell of fear rolling off of him in waves.

“What is that?” Derek snarled at the vet, sure that he had done something to scare his mate.

“Stiles, I need you to calm down....” Derek continued to growl and snarl at the dark skinned man, baring his fangs at the man trying to get near his mate. Derek stopped and froze in shock feeling the hard swat to his nose.

“No! Bad, Derek!” He stared towards his mate, leaning in as close as he could. He was annoyed that he was hit for protecting his mate, but amazed the boy showed no fear in hitting him, an alpha.

He would definitely produce fearless pups with this one.

“Uh.... What is he doing?” Derek watched the vet from the corner of his eye as he plugged the machine into the wall before directing his attention to the alpha.

“He's unsure why you hit him.... It’s kind of like when a puppy is barking and you yell at him to stop... He understands he's in trouble... But has no idea why... He was simply protecting his house... Same with Derek.... He was protecting you.... And he's unsure why you hit him for it.” Derek relaxed into the boy’s embrace when Stiles wrapped his arms around him again. Stiles pulled him down, burying Derek's face into his chest. It wasn't as near to his pup as Derek would have liked, but he'd settle for it.

“I'm not mad, big guy... Just don't want anyone hurt because of me.” Derek nuzzled at the teen’s chest, inhaling the sweet scent again. Derek allowed the vet to step closer to his mate, a pleased rumble forming in his chest, as he listened to the double heart beats within his mate.

“What is that thing anyway, Deaton? It looks like an ancient TV...” Derek ignored everything else around him, knowing now the vet would not harm Stiles. Derek trusted his mate enough to show him when danger was nearby.

“It's an ultrasound.” He jumped from his mate's chest, hearing the loud, and sudden laughter from the boy. Derek looked at him in confusion, before glancing towards Deaton, silently wondering what set his mate off.

“Isn't that for like... Pregnant women?.... Why would I need an ultrasound....?” He watched as amusement turned into mild horror, as his mate stared towards the vet. “Do..... You think I’m.... I'm pregnant?” The vet didn't answer. He simply stepped forward and eased Stiles back onto the table, laying the teen flat on his back.

“This may be a tad cold…” Deaton muttered as he pulled Stiles' shirt up, exposing the teen’s stomach. The vet poured a thick layer of blue gel onto Stiles’ stomach, before turning the machine on.

Derek watched for a moment as the vet ran the probe along Stiles' abdomen. The room was eerily silent as the vet searched on the screen for whatever he had been looking for. He stopped his examination along the boy’s stomach, just below his navel, catching a glimpse of something on the screen.

“There... See that?” Stiles tensed in his spot atop the table, gawking toward the screen beside him, his eyes widening.

“What is that!?!” Derek whined slightly, hearing the loud scream from Stiles. Slowly he inched back, watching from afar as the vet slowly raised his hand to the screen, running it along the whitened image of the creature inside.

Derek’s pup.

“That is called a baby, Stiles.... Your baby to be exact.” Deaton pointed to the very obvious spinal cord on the screen. “That is the spine.” Derek watched as the vet ran his finger along the image of the spine, a sudden pride filling him as he saw the baby on the screen, his baby, his pup. Growing inside his mate. “I'm not a professional with humans, Stiles. But I'm sure from past werewolves I've dealt with, your baby is about nine weeks? Maybe eight and a half? Very healthy from the looks of it.”

“H-how?” Derek watched as the vet cleaned the sticky blue gel off the teen’s stomach. The image of their pup frozen on the screen, Derek turned his attention back to Stiles, curious as to how his mate was reacting towards the news.

“It’s rare when it happens... Mostly because alpha males generally mate with women, but sometimes when a male alpha mates with another male, either werewolf or human, that male can produce a pup.... Both you and Isaac are now expecting.... It's also why Derek's alpha right now sees you as the only non-threat... Subconsciously, he remembers your smell... And knows he mated with and impregnated you.” Derek glared at Deaton, making sure the vet didn't do anything to harm his mate, or pup.

“You…and Derek? I never would have thought you two had a 'thing' going on?” Deaton spoke as he finished cleaning Stiles' stomach, ignoring the protective glare from Derek. The vet knew better than to meet the eyes of the alpha.

“We're not.... He really didn't wait for consent before he.... mated.... with me....” Derek watched as the dark skinned man froze momentarily before he turned towards Derek's form. The vet watched as the alpha inched closer. Deaton suspected Derek did not realize the anxiety and sorrow coming from the boy was, in fact, caused by Derek’s presence in the room. Derek placed a clawed hand upon the unnoticeable lump where his pup grew. He released a soft whine, hoping to cheer up Stiles.

He knew his mate was upset at him for that night. The alpha knew the boy was hurt that he had left. And he wanted to show how sorry he truly was.

“I normally wouldn't do this.... Because it is very dangerous for me... But given the circumstances.... If you feel you aren't ready for this, Stiles.... If you can't do this at all.... You don't have to go full term.... We can stop this before it gets any bigger....” Derek turned his attention away from his mate, shocked by the words leaving the vet's mouth.

Did he seriously just give Derek's mate the option to kill their baby?! Was this man really that desperate for death?

Before he could attack the man, or even think about it fully, he heard the boy’s heart skip a beat. Derek watched as Stiles stared at the screen before turning back towards Deaton, a smile upon the teen’s face.

“Nah.... I kind of always wanted a kid of my own.... Besides, it’s not his fault his dad is a sex crazed wolf.... He deserves a chance” Derek stared towards the boy in shock and admiration again.

He didn't know how it was possible, but the alpha found himself loving this boy more and more.

His mate would make the perfect mother of the next generation of the Hale pack.


	13. Papa don't preach

~*~*~*~*Chapter 13~*~*~*~*  
Stiles laid upon the examination table once again, his eyes drooping with exhaustion as he gazed towards the ceiling above, his mind jumping from one train of thought to the next.  Each new thought was completely wrapped around the idea of a child growing inside of him.  
   
Derek, on the other hand, couldn’t take his eyes off the ultrasound screen, staring at the frozen picture of the baby.  His baby, the child he fathered with Stiles, the baby he and Stiles were going to be parents of.  He still couldn't get his mind wrapped around those words.  He was going to be a dad.  
   
Stiles was going to be a mother.  
   
“You can stop freaking out now, Derek.”  Stiles muttered darkly as he finally sat himself upright on the table, watching Derek with a slight, irritated glare.  
   
“I'm not.... It’s.... How? How does this happen?”  Stiles watched Derek in shock, before opening his mouth slowly, watching the alpha with a confused, and bewildered expression.  
   
“Well, Derek.... When a man and a woman really love each other very, very much they spend a special night together, have sex, and make a baby...But in this case when a horny alpha breaks into my room, sexes me up and knots me... Well boom!  Bun in the oven!”  Derek shot Stiles an annoyed yet slightly horrified glare before shaking his head.  
   
“I know HOW it’s made... I'm asking how... How the hell does a guy... Become pregnant”  Stiles released a loud sigh of irritation before pulling himself to the edge of the table and leaping down.  He raised a brow, watching as Derek wrapped his arms around him, lowering him to the ground gently  
   
“You don't know?... Some alpha you are.”  Derek released his hold on Stiles quickly, glaring irritably at the teen before crossing his arms over his chest.  
   
“It's not like there is a book on it or anything…”  Stiles quickly gathered the book he'd been reading earlier and shoved it into Derek's arms, a cocky smile upon his lips as he did so.  
   
“Well, lucky you!  Here's a book on everything 'werewolf baby' read up and get ready, because Derek, we got a baby on the way.”  Derek paled slightly at Stiles' words, before opening the book to the first page reading silently to himself.  Stiles glanced towards the clock on the wall.  
   
“Guess I should call my dad.... And Danny….”  Derek snorted faintly as he continued to read the book silently.  
   
“Why would you call Danny?”  Stiles raised a brow towards Derek before slowly stepping towards the front reception.  
   
“Because I think I should warn my boyfriend that I am pregnant with a werewolf's love child.”  Derek froze momentarily, glancing over the book at Stiles, before narrowing his eyes growling softly.  
   
“Boyfriend?”  Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked towards his computer, sitting down on the chair, he picked up the phone calling his father’s cell phone  
   
“Yea, Derek....  Boyfriend...  You know, like dating?  Danny and I have been dating, we're boyfriends.  Unfortunately, I have to break up with him because the father of my love child will turn into a crazy blood-thirsty killer and demand to eat the heart of my boyfriend, just because he is being overly protective and stupid!”  He'd been so busy ranting at Derek, he hadn't heard the ringing on the other end stop, until he heard his father clear his throat on the other end.  
   
“Who is going to kill what? And do I need to bring my gun?”  Stiles sighed softly as he turned his back to Derek, his hand pressed over his head.  
   
“How much of that, did you hear?”  
   
“I caught up with 'blood thirsty killer'.  What’s going on there kiddo?  Do you need me to call in an officer or two?” Stiles quickly glanced over his computer towards the glass doors at the front of the office.  He watched as Isaac and Scott leaned against the side of Isaac's car, wrapped round each other.  
   
“No...  Just you...  I need to tell you something, and talking over the phone just won't work....  So I need you to scoop up Titan and swing by here....  Pick up a few burgers too...  I'm starving.”  He heard his father sigh on the other end.  
   
“Did you go to the doctor yet?”  Stiles meant to laugh, he really did, but the thought of telling his father how much of a freak he was, how he let a werewolf impregnate him made his laugh break out into a slight sob.  He held his breath, hoping his father hadn't caught it.  
   
But his father was the Sheriff, trained to listen to even the slightest sounds on the phone.  
   
“Yea... That's why we need to talk dad.”  
   
“I'm on my way kiddo.”  The line went dead and slowly Stiles placed the receiver down, staring at the phone on the desk with nervous eyes.  This was the one call he was hoping to avoid.  He'd hoped that he and Danny would have had a bit longer to date before they broke up.  He'd never expected himself to be the one doing the break up part.  
   
“You don't have to.... Dump him you know.... I... I can control the alpha... I...”  
   
“Like you controlled him two months ago?  No offense, Derek, but I just spent the past hour in the back there stopping the alpha you can 'control' from killing Scott and Deaton...  I don't think I can risk Danny like that.”  Derek made a face of annoyance before turning back to the book, his eyes flashing red.  
   
“That was different....  That night my alpha was protecting....  And the same with back there....  As long as you aren't hurt by Danny, my alpha won't see a need to harm anyone.”  Stiles frowned suspiciously at Derek.  He lifted the phone slowly and dialed Danny's number into the pad.  He waited for Danny to answer.  
   
“Hello?”  
   
“Hey Danny, its Stiles.  Turns out I forgot that I had a lunch date with my dad today....  Rain check?”  Stiles bit at his lower lip nervously as he waited for Danny's reply.  
   
“Sure, Stiles.  How about dinner again?  Or lunch tomorrow?  Whatever you are comfortable with.”  Stiles smiled faintly at Danny's concern for him.  He slowly turned his attention towards his stomach and felt his body stiffen.  
   
“Actually, I have something I want to talk to you about.  Can you come meet me at the clinic at six?  This is going to be something you have to see to believe.”  Stiles shifted nervously in his seat, knowing Danny was now extremely interested, and curious.  
   
“Sure six o'clock.  Got it.  You okay, Stiles?”  Stiles took a stuttering breath to calm himself before answering Danny.  The last thing he needed was breaking down over the phone and worrying Danny while he cried out all his problems.  
   
“Yes.” He kept his answer short, and to the point.  
   
“Alright.  I'll see you later.”  
   
“Yep.  Bye.”  Stiles quickly hung up the phone.  He continued to stare at his stomach.  He slowly turned, glaring eyes towards Derek.  
   
“Even if I did continue to date him...  How the hell will I explain this to him without him thinking I'm completely insane?”  Derek lowered the book from his face, a brow rose high on his head.  
   
“First off, everyone knows you are insane.  Secondly, just explain about werewolves and how this only happens with an alpha mating.  He'll be shocked, but at least he'll understand...”  Stiles sat there, as still as possible, staring at Derek with a blank look on his face.  
   
“How much of that, have you read?”  Derek lowered the book completely as he stared back towards Stiles with an amused grin on his face.  
   
“Just got to your bookmark.  It's very interesting stuff in here.  You, for one, need a lot of red meat.”  Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned his back to Derek, snorting faintly.  
   
“Won't dad be excited?”  
   
“Also says you need a lot of sex.  It helps the baby develop more easily without causing you pain.”  Derek spoke in an almost mocking tone, a playful smirk still on his lips.  He watched Stiles stiffen in his chair as he spun around glaring at the alpha.  
   
“On second thought stop reading my book!  That's my book!  Gimme back my book!”  Stiles jumped from his chair, intending to snatch the book away.  Derek pulled it back, holding it open high over Stiles' head, reading it again.  
   
“You know, I think you would be the type to set up a nest in the rafters of the vet office.  Or perhaps it would be the back of your jeep?  God knows why you still keep that death trap?”  Stiles pushed at Derek's chest, trying to get the alpha to return the book.  Stiles released a groan of irritation before stepping back.  
   
“That 'death trap' saved your life more than once Derek!  Show her a little respect!  And didn't I say stop reading my book?!?”  Derek chuckled softly at the weak punch given to him in the arm by Stiles.  His attention was drawn away from the playful game of 'keep away' he'd been playing with Stiles.  He could hear the sound of the siren in the distance.  He quickly handed the book back to Stiles, inching away from the teen in front of him.  
   
“I should go….”  Stiles held his book close to his chest in victory before frowning in confusion at Derek's sudden submissive reaction.  Stiles heard the sound of the siren's pulling into the parking lot and frowned at Derek, glaring at him hatefully.  
   
“Like hell you are!  You’re staying and helping me explain this!”  
   
“Stiles...  This is your dad...  He'll kill me...  Or at least try to...  I'm six years your senior and I got you pregnant, not to mention I've been a person of interest in at least two murder cases!”  
   
“And how do you think he'll take it hearing from me, I'm pregnant and the baby daddy ran away with his tail between his legs instead of manning up to his mistakes?!?  Your dick got us in this situation!  You need to help deal with it!”  Derek released a soft yet irritated growl at Stiles before turning his attention to the front doors when they opened.  Seeing the sheriff walk in, Derek quickly snatched back the book from Stiles.  
   
John stared at Derek with an unamused glare.  He watched as the dark haired man swiped the large black leather bound book from Stiles, avoiding eye contact with John.  
   
“Hale…”  Derek nodded his head in a greeting, but did little else to draw attention to himself.  
   
“Stiles...  What’s wrong, kiddo?  I suspect Derek is somehow involved and that's why he standing here, trying to make himself as small as possible?”  Stiles sighed as he stepped towards his father.  He opened the counter, allowing the sheriff to enter the back of the office.  
   
“Yea.  He's partly involved in this...  Come to the back dad.  It'll be easier to explain it all if I show you.”  Stiles turned towards the back room and slowly made his way back there, followed closely by his father.  John caught sight of the ultrasound machine and released a soft groan of irritation.  
   
“Another pregnant dog?  Why can't people just spay, and neuter their pets like responsible people do?  This is getting ridiculous.”  Stiles bit at his lower lip again nervously.  
   
“No, not another pregnant dog...  Actually dad....  Um....  Okay, so....  How to start this...  Okay, here we go...  So about nine weeks ago I lost my virginity...  To Derek....  I've been really sick since then and Deaton suspected something.  So today he used the ultrasound here....  And well....  You're going to be a grandfather.”  John stared towards Stiles with both brows raised before he began to chuckle softly, shaking his head back and forth.  
   
“Very funny kid.  Do I have to drive you to the doctors?  Are you nervous about going alone?”  Stiles groaned softly before turning the screen of the ultrasound machine to face his father.  
   
“Does that look like a litter of puppies to you?!?”  John stared in shocked at the screen.  The all too familiar shape of a baby outlined in the image.  He turned wide, shocked eyes back to his son, trying to see if this was some sort of elaborate prank being pulled over him.  
   
After a moment, he realized Stiles was telling the truth.  His son was not trying to prank him.  
   
And he was going to be a grandfather  
   
“H-how?”  Stiles turned his attention towards Derek and then back towards his father.  
   
“Turns out an alpha can impregnate anyone...”  John tensed slightly, before turning a hateful glare toward Derek.  The younger man hovered near the entrance way to the back room, still gripping the book tightly in his arms.  
   
“Hale, did you have something to do with this?”  Derek tensed slightly before looking away, nodding slowly.  
   
“I'm the alpha...  Who impregnated him…”  John's hand twitched over his pistol holster, his eyes darkening at Derek.  He stayed very still near his son, allowing everything to sink in.  
   
Stiles caught the twitch and instantly jumped forward.  He placed his hand on his father’s arm, calming the sheriff down to some effect.  
   
“Dad no!  You can't hurt him!  I need him.  Besides, it was all consensual.  There is no need to harm the alpha.”  Stiles lied easily to the sheriff, shooting a warning glare towards Derek when the alpha opened his mouth to call out the lie.  
   
Derek remained motionless in the doorway, watching as Stiles and his father stared at each other.  
   
“The book says I need the alpha to help with the pains that I'll suffer from.  You can't kill him because then he won’t be able to help me.  Please dad!  Besides, you told me yesterday that you were scared I'd never have kids.  Well, here is a kid.  You're going to be a grandfather.”  All of the anger, stress and worry faded from John's face as the words finally sunk in.  
   
He was going to be a grandfather and although this wasn't the conventional way of someone having their son tell them they were having a kid, nothing about Stiles was ever conventional.  
   
Stiles was having a child, a baby, and he needed his father there to help him as much as possible.  
   
John looked back towards the screen, staring at the white and black image of the developing fetus.  He smiled softly, his fingers running along the screen.  
   
“We need to celebrate.  We need to go out and celebrate!”  John turned on his heels, beaming with joy as he glanced at Derek.  The alpha shifted nervously at the door.  
   
“You should come too.”  John muttered as he stepped towards the door.  Derek opened his mouth once again to argue but stopped hearing Stiles from the back room.  
   
“I think he should too, if not for him and his penis we may not be expecting this little bundle of joy.”  Derek glared at Stiles, knowing the teen only wanted him to go with them was because he saw how nervous the sheriff made Derek.  Stiles was enjoying watching the alpha shift around nervously.  
   
But then again if Derek argued, if he didn't go his wolf would scream to be near its mate again until he saw the boy.  Derek took a deep breath to calm himself down before nodding slowly in defeat.  
   
This was going to be extremely awkward.


	14. Fate's a bitch

~*~*~*~*Chapter 14~*~*~*~*  
“So.  Stiles, I didn't think you and Derek actually had a 'thing' going on?  When we talked yesterday you said that Derek didn't have feelings for you?”  Stiles choked on his Coke, staring wide-eyed in shock at his father.  He turned towards Derek, silently begging for help.  
   
“We don't have a 'thing' we were both just curious.  It was Stiles' idea.”  Derek said as he took a sip of his water, avoiding eye contact with the sheriff.  
   
John watched as Stiles shot an irritated glare towards Derek before hitting the alpha's arm.  
   
“And neither one of you thought to use a condom?”  Stiles released a sigh as he began to play with the straw in his Coke.  
   
“It's not like we knew this was going to happen dad.  We didn't see a point, since we're both guys, and Derek is a werewolf.  In other words, he's immune to all diseases, including STD's, my dear father.” John snorted faintly into his coffee before turning his attention to Derek, across the table from him.  
   
“You are going to be part of this kid’s life right?”  This time Derek choked on his drink and turned to his left, watching Stiles for the answer.  
   
“Well, he's going to have to stick it out until the baby is born at least.  After that, he can do whatever he likes.  He can stay or go.  It won't be an issue for me and it shouldn't be one for you either Dad.  Whatever Derek decides, it won't be held over him.  Unless he decides to go feral on Danny.”  John made a face of concern towards Derek.  
   
“You're going to go feral on Danny?“  The sheriff turned to Stiles, a shocked expression on his face. “You're still dating Danny?  How are you going to explain this?”  Stiles turned his attention away from his father, thanking the waitress when she'd delivered their food.  Stiles waited until the woman was gone before he spoke again.  
   
“Derek and I are going to show him everything tonight, explain about alpha matings, and all about werewolves.  Guess we'll see after if he wants to continue dating me.” Stiles muttered as he took a rather large bite of his burger.  
   
“Stiles, you know, if Danny doesn't want to date you because of this…  Well that's his loss.”  John said as he took a bite of one of his French fries.  Stiles he rolled his eyes.  He chewed and swallowed the bite in his mouth before speaking again.  
   
“That is just what a dad would say.  You are such a dad.”  John snorted faintly into his coffee as he took another sip, rolling his eyes at his son's mocking tone.  
   
The rest of lunch was left in small chatter and ended quickly.  
   
After their meals were paid for, all three men found themselves out in the parking lot standing near the parked sheriff's cruiser.  
   
“I should get home.  I left the puppy on the couch and I doubt he's very pleased about that.  I should go feed him.” John muttered out softly as he quickly checked his phone before pocketing it again.“  You okay to drive kiddo?”  Stiles rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him tightly.  
   
“I'll be fine.  I'm pregnant not brain damaged.  Besides Derek will be there the whole ride back to the clinic, he'll protect me.”  John gave Derek a weary glance and only relaxed when the alpha nodded in agreement with Stiles.  
   
His inner alpha would die to protect his mate and unborn pup.  
   
“Alright.  But if you have any problems call me alright?”  Stiles nodded as he released his father.  He watched the sheriff pull himself into his cruiser.  
   
Derek and Stiles stood there for a moment, watching as the cruiser pulled out of the parking lot onto the road and back towards town.  
   
“That was pleasantly awkward.  Look, I meant what I said before.  If you want nothing to do with this kid after it’s born, Dad and I won't say anything about it.  I can see how awkward it would be hanging out with your baby mama while we're dating other people.” Derek frowned at Stiles, his brows furrowed together in slight concern before he finally spoke.  
   
“Stiles, I'm not going to run out of your life after the child is born.  I'm not like that.  I want to help as much as possible, in every way.”  Stiles felt his cheeks begin to burn as he turned his back to Derek and marched towards his jeep.  
   
“Fine, let’s go Sourwolf.  I still have paperwork to do and you still need to rest.”  Derek rolled his eyes as he followed Stiles to the jeep.  He got in the passenger side as Stiles pulled himself into the driver side and turned the engine on.  
   
They drove in silence back towards the clinic, neither one trying to draw attention to themselves.  
   
Stiles pulled into the parking lot and stared in confusion seeing the older car Erica's parents had bought her as a graduation gift sitting in the far end of the lot.  
   
“Erica's here?”  Stiles muttered out softly as he parked the jeep alongside Isaac's car.  Derek's face hardened in concern as he stared towards the car, obviously unsure why his betas would be there.  
   
“Was Erica or Boyd hurt by that alpha this morning as well?”  Derek shook his head to Stiles' question and quickly unbuckled his seat belt, and opening the door.  
   
“No.  I was alone when he attacked.  I have no idea why she would be here.”  Stiles shut off the engine and pulled himself out of his jeep, following Derek into the clinic.  
   
The moment Derek opened the front doors and Erica's gaze turned towards him, Stiles could see her become enraged by her alpha's presence.  Her eyes narrowed at Derek, her claws extending on her fingers as her hands laid flat on her lap.  Beside her, Boyd tensed in his seat, his hand coming to rest over her shoulder, as if holding her back.  
   
Holding her back from what?  Stiles was unsure he really wanted to know  
   
“Erica!  Boyd!  What are you guys doing here?”  Stiles asked cheerily as he stepped past Derek to draw Erica's attention away from Derek in an attempt to calm her down slightly.  Erica's attention drew away from Derek and towards Stiles.  She relaxed slightly, her claws retracted as she watched Stiles inch towards her.  
   
Derek reached towards Stiles, intending to grab him and pull him away from the aggressive beta, to protect him in case she chose to attack.  Erica's eye turned yellow-gold, her fangs bore towards her alpha as Boyd held her back.  
   
“Erica!  Calm down.  What is going on here?  Why are you and Boyd here?”  Stiles pushed Derek's hands away, realizing that was what was setting Erica off.  Derek inched back, understanding he was the reason why his beta was suddenly enraged.  If keeping his distance from his unborn pup and its mother meant their safety, he would keep his distance.  
   
Once Erica calmed enough for her fangs to draw back and her eyes to turn back to normal, Stiles tried questioning her again.  
   
“Erica, why are you and Boyd here?  Are you hurt?”  Erica shook her head slowly, her eyes never once looking away from Stiles as she spoke.  
   
“No.  We heard Derek was hurt by an alpha this morning.  We came to see if he was okay.”  Erica took a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself down, her gaze flicking towards Derek, and that hateful glare returning.  “Why are you with him Stiles?” Stiles stared in confusion at Erica and Boyd.  
   
Stiles watched as Boyd's once calm and chill demeanor became angry and hateful towards his alpha, a sight that shocked Stiles having never expected to see Boyd angry at Derek.  
   
“Why wouldn't I be?  We're all friends here, right?”  Stiles spoke softly, afraid to somehow enrage the two betas and start a brawl in the vet office lobby.  Erica shifted in her seat and slowly pulled herself upright off the seat she'd been in, her eyes narrowing towards Derek, as she stepped towards Stiles.  
   
“After what he did to you, you're still calling him your friend?”  Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously towards Erica.  
   
“And what DID he do to me, Erica?”  Erica's frown deepened with concern, before she shook her head  
   
“You know... He... Raped you”  Stiles choked on his own saliva and doubled over coughing into his hand.  He'd spent all afternoon lying to his father about his and Derek's night together.  Hearing the truth had surprised him.  
   
Derek hesitated to touch Stiles.  He wanted to rub soothing circles into the teen's back, to help him breathe, but Derek couldn't bring himself to actually touch the boy, too ashamed of what was happening now.  Too ashamed of what his alpha had done.  Stiles' body tensed momentarily as he caught his breath, glaring irritably at Erica he stood upright, brushing her comforting hand off of his shoulder.  
   
“And how did you figure this out, Erica?” Erica's hateful glare towards Derek dropped as she turned her attention back towards Stiles, watching him with concern in her eyes.  
   
“Scott told us.  When we got here, he told us about Isaac and their pup.  He told us you were expecting Derek's baby too.  H-he told us what happened between you two.”  Stiles growled, a sound that startled Derek.  The teen stormed off towards the back room to search for Scott.  Derek attempted to follow, but froze, hearing the growls from both Boyd and Erica warning him off.  
   
As much as it bothered his alpha to let the boy out of sight, he didn't want to pick a fight with his betas and risk hurting Stiles in anyway.  So he'd wait.  
   
Stiles stepped into the examination room.  He stared at Scott and Isaac, sitting on the examination table.  Scott's face was pressed into Isaac's abdomen.  It was a cute moment, one Stiles hated to break up, but he was too pissed off to care right now.  
   
“Scott!”  Stiles watched as Scott jumped from his spot, terror filling his eyes as Stiles stepped closer towards them.  
   
“Stiles? W-what's wrong?”  
   
“What's wrong?  What's wrong?!? Are you serious?!?  You told Erica and Boyd what happened between me and Derek!?”  Scott stared towards Stiles in confusion before jumping off the table to stand.  
   
“I had to.  They were curious when I told them that you and Derek expecting a baby.  Erica was shocked Derek would sleep with you!  She kept saying you were ‘not his type', that you 'probably tricked him'.  I was defending you.  I told her Derek obviously really liked you and that you wanted nothing to do with it…that he raped you...”  Stiles glared at Scott in shock, he released a frustrated sigh before rubbing his eyes.  
   
“You are...  Such a fucking air head....”  Isaac chuckled softly into his hand, watching the two in front of him argue. Stiles turned his attention towards Isaac, then glared at Scott  
   
“You have to fix this, Scott.  Erica, and Boyd aren't letting Derek near me.”  
   
“Isn't that a good thing?”  
   
“No!  It's not a good thing!”  Stiles shouted in near hysteria.  
   
“It's true Scott.  In order for his pup to grow healthy and without complications, Stiles will need Derek around as much as possible.”  Stiles jumped slightly at Isaac's voice before extending both his hands towards Isaac.  
   
“Exactly!  God, why is your boyfriend so much smarter than you, Scott?!  Fix this now!”  Stiles turned on his heels before walking back towards the front desk.  He grabbed Derek's arm tightly on his way out of the office and back to his jeep.  
   
They sat in silence, side by side in the jeep, as Stiles gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands.  His eyes narrowed towards the vet office across the lot from them.  The silence was nearly suffocating.  Derek watched Stiles shift in his seat, glare towards the building, and gripped the steering wheel hard  
   
“Stiles, I'm-”  
   
“Shut up!  You are now allowed to talk right now!  I'm too pissed off.  I want to sit quietly and plot Scott's doom.”  Derek sat back in his seat, staring at the dashboard in front of him.  They sat together in silence until Stiles noticed Erica and Boyd leave the building and head back towards Erica's car.  
   
“I don't remember it....  Any of it.”  Derek muttered softly as he avoided eye contact with Stiles.  Stiles remained silent, unsure of what to say, simply allowing Derek to talk.  
   
“I honestly had no idea what had happened between us...  What I did...  When you told me...  I kept my distance...  I hated myself for what I did...”  Stiles released a sigh, shaking his head.  He slowly turned towards Derek pointing a finger at the man.  
   
“You are not allowed to do this!  I will not feel guilty about it, Derek.  It’s in the past now, okay?  Can we please just try to forget it?  Please, Derek, I want to just forget it happened.”  Derek rose a brow slightly, before shaking his head, turning his attention towards Stiles  
   
“You can't completely forget...  You're pregnant because of it...  And I feel horrible about it.”  Stiles snorted faintly, turning his attention back towards Derek.  
   
“Don't feel horrible.  I actually always wanted kids.  This is not the normal way to do it, but at least it’s getting done right?  Besides all you should feel horrible about is how you're at fault if this baby comes out with massive eyebrows.”  Derek cocked a brow slowly, before looking away quickly from Stiles, a smirk forming on his lips.  
   
“Oh my god!  Are you laughing?!  Derek Hale laughing?!  This must be the first sign of the apocalypse!”  Stiles smiled as he watched Derek try and recover from his laughing fit.  The sound of a car pulling into the parking lot pulled his attention away from Derek.  Stiles watched as Danny's car pulled up towards the front doors of the clinic and parked beside Isaac's car.  
   
“Guess I'd better go tell Danny what’s up....”  Derek silently nodded his head in agreement and watched as the younger man jumped out of the jeep.  “You don't have to come Derek, just stay here.”  Derek rolled his eyes before following Stiles out of the jeep and towards the entrance of the clinic.  He ignored the strange looks he got from Danny and the glare he received from Stiles.  
   
“Dogs can listen great, but werewolves?  No they gotta play the macho card...”  Stiles walked up towards Danny's car.  He knocked lightly on the window, his nerves causing his hands to shake and jitter as he watched Danny roll the window down slowly.  
   
“Stiles?  Is everything okay?  You look like you've seen a ghost..”  Danny pulled himself out of the car.  He lightly held onto Stiles' arms, watching as Stiles' face turned white, and his body shook with terror.  
   
“I'm fine, Danny....  Really...  Can we t-talk?  Inside?  I kind of have something to show you....”  
   
\----  
   
Danny stared in shock at the screen in front of him.  His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at the developing fetus in front of him. He turned his attention slowly towards Stiles seated upon the examination table, staring towards the floor  
   
“Okay...  So I get the whole werewolf thing...  The alpha mating...  But how does THIS happen?  How does a guy get pregnant?”  Stiles took a shaky breath, turning his attention to Derek lurking in the doorway watching them.  The alpha was giving no helpful advice, no indication he was willing to explain anything.  
   
“When an alpha feels his pack is dwindled too much, he'll find a mate and well...  Sexy time...”  
   
“So...  You and Derek...  Not your cousin Miguel...  You guys...  You're having a kid?”  Danny's voice rose a bit in stress, his hands clenching at his sides tightly.  
   
“It's not like we're going out!  It was a mistake Danny, please believe me.  I never wanted it...” And in that instance, that moment those words were spoken, Stiles knew his mistake.  
   
He'd admitted to Danny his first time was rape and Danny was smart.  He put two and two together before taking a swing at Derek, cracking his fist against the alpha's jaw.  
   
“You raped him!?  You forced yourself onto Stiles!  You make him carry your kid!?  Why!?  Just because your pack is smaller?!  Or did you need to feel like a man!?  Maybe it’s something else you have that's so tiny…you had to make yourself feel good by hurting someone!?”  Stiles jumped off of the table, quickly getting between Danny and Derek.  The red began to bleed into Derek's eyes.  If he didn't stop this now, things would get very bad, very quickly.  
   
“Derek, leave!  Now before I say or do something I'll regret later!”  Derek snarled faintly, but quickly turned on his heels.  He stormed out towards the lobby and out the front door.  He knew better than to stress Stiles out.  Stiles took a shaky breath before turning towards Danny.  Danny, who by now was shaking in rage, his hand swelling, turning a purple-blue color.  
   
“Danny, I think you broke your hand...”  
   
“I was hoping to break his face...”  Stiles sighed at the come back and slowly lead Danny towards the examination table.  
   
“I'll get Scott to look at this for you...”  Stiles turned to leave avoiding eye contact with Danny as he did.  He felt Danny's good hand catch him by the shoulder, gripping firmly to stop him from fleeing.  
   
“You don't have to do this, Stiles...  You can get rid of it...  You don't have to carry that bastard’s kid...” Stiles turned and ever so weakly gave his best 'trust me' smile to Danny.  
   
“I'm not doing it for him, Danny....  I'm doing this for me...  I want a kid.  I want to have a baby...  And if that's too much for you, if you’re not ready for any of this...  I’d understand...  But I'm a package deal now…”  Danny stared at Stiles, his hand shaking upon the smaller man’s arm as a moment of silence passed by them.  Danny opened his mouth, shaking his head, and he chuckled faintly.  
   
“I had wanted to wait a few years before thinking about kids....  I guess this is what straight guys feel like when their girl gets knocked up...  I'm not dumping you over this Stiles.  I like you too much.  Besides, I'd love to see how cute your baby turns out.”  Stiles chuckled faintly before kissing Danny softly on the lips.  
   
“Now, let’s go get your hand fixed shall we?”


	15. Strange relationships

~*~*~*~*Chapter 15~*~*~*~*  
(Twelve weeks later)  
Pain.  
   
Pain is all he felt, everywhere, everything, it all hurt.  He heard the hissing of his engine as the steam escaped through broken and bent metal.  
   
He felt the blood begin to drip down his inner thigh and suddenly his dazed confusion became utter terror.  He slipped his hand between his legs, muttering soft, nearly silent curses as his fingers ran along the blood flow.  His hands shook as he pulled his seat belt off, pulling himself from the driver side of the jeep.  
   
He stumbled onto the dirt ground below his jeep, his right arm pressed tightly to the lump in his stomach, his left digging into the dead leaves and mud as he dragged himself away from the crash site, fleeing something.  What that something was, he hadn't a clue.  
   
A hiss of pain slipped past clenched teeth as he continued to slowly drag himself away from the jeep.  
   
After a few moments, he found himself far enough from his jeep to allow his body to slow down.  His breathing became hard and labored, the blood stain began to cool and freeze him in the cold night air.  He felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise when the sound of the twig behind him snapped.  He tried to drag himself away further, faster, to distance himself from the sound of approaching footsteps.  
   
He felt a foot dig into his lower back, pinning him to the dirt, and leaf ridden ground below. He released a cry of irritation and desperation.  He was so close!  So very close to escaping, to being on Derek's property, to being safe!  So close!  
   
“Now, Now Stiles, why would you run?  Running away from a predator.  That's not a smart move”.  Stiles could feel the heel of the man digging into his spine, he hissed softly in pain as tears rolled freely down his cheeks.  “Well, at least now I don't have to rip that whelp from your stomach.  It’s dying already.  Oh, if you could hear its heartbeat right now Stiles.  How it’s slowing, the blood loss is becoming too much for either of you.”  
   
Stiles didn't dare look at the man behind him, too scared, too angry with himself to even move.  He was losing his baby, the child that had been growing inside of him for seven months!  It was dying.  He was at the mercy of the stray omega that had come to their town.  
   
“I'm going to enjoy breeding a new pup in you.  I'm going to enjoy stealing you away from your alpha and I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream and cry about it.”  Stiles shook his head in the dirt, his body becoming tense and rigid as he tried to push himself upright.  He tried weakly to throw the man off of him.  The omega laughed and leaned down, grasping at Stiles' shirt collar  
   
“Let's go.”  
   
Stiles opened his eyes to the feeling of something cold and wet pressed against his chest.  He jumped from his bed sheets, eyes wide at the sudden forced awakening.  He searched around his room with tired, drooping eyes, before releasing a soft sigh of relief.  
   
“It was a dream.  Just a bad, horrible dream.”  As he began to rub the sleep from his eyes, Stiles turned towards the side of his bed, watching as Titan laid beside him.  The dog had a worried expression upon his face as his tail thumped timidly by his side.  Stiles forced a smile onto his lips, although it was hard.  It was hard to smile, to pretend anything was okay, so soon after such a vivid and painfully real dream.  
   
“Thanks buddy, guess I owe you one.”  Titan barked playfully, a mixed sound between a puppy yip, and a deep, rumbling howl  
   
“I'm fine now, let's go get some breakfast?”  Titan whined softly, as if calling Stiles' bluff on the matter.  
   
For a five month old puppy, the dog was highly observant of his owner’s emotions and much more protective now that Stiles was almost twenty-one weeks along in his pregnancy.  
   
Slowly he reached forward, his hand brushing against the velvet soft ears of the large pup.  
   
“Really, I'm okay!  I'm awake now.  It was just a bad dream, everything is fine now.”  With that Titan seemed pleased and quickly rolled himself off of the bed and onto the floor below.  Stiles slowly followed after the large black pup, pulling himself off of the bed and towards the bathroom.  
   
After a quick shower, he headed back towards his room to get dressed.  
   
“Stiles!  Derek left you another gift at the door!”  Stiles stopped mid step into his room and released an angry sigh.  
   
He quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt before darting down the stairs towards the front door, only to be greeted by the dead black and white rabbit lying by the steps to their door.  
   
“Damn it!  This is the fifth rabbit this week!  I'm going to kill him!”  
   
“Well...  At least it’s not the deer anymore.”  Stiles released another aggrieved groan as he shook his head  
   
“Don't remind me of the deer!  I still have nightmares of those big, brown, dead eyes staring into my soul..”  John chuckled darkly as he picked the rabbit off of the porch.  
   
“Doesn't he realize you don't need it?  We have enough meat in the freezers to last until the kid's in its teens?”  Stiles made a face of displeasure before quickly shaking his head, a small smile upon his lips.  
   
“First, I see where my over exaggeration comes from.  Second of all, it’s not really him. It’s his alpha wanting to provide for his pup...”  John shook his head fondly before dropping the rabbit into a plastic bag.  
   
“Well, he'd better start slowing down or people will begin to think that Titan is killing all of these poor little woodland creatures.”  Stiles frowned at his father’s words, letting them sink in as he stared towards the black pup seated by his food dish, beside the oven.  
   
He knew his dad was right.  The neighbors would no doubt start blaming the pup they'd adopted for the horde of dead creatures piling at their front door in the morning  
   
“Don't worry.  I'll talk to Derek, make him stop leaving dead animals on our doorstep.”  John nodded as he dropped the rabbit into the freezer, sighing softly at the pile of bagged, furry creatures inside.  
   
“After this...  I'm becoming a vegetarian.”  Stiles snorted faintly as he walked towards the cupboard pulling a glass down from the top shelf.  
   
“No you won't.”  
   
“No, I won't.”  John chuckled as he pulled a pack of bacon from the fridge.  “Have I mentioned how I love that you are pregnant with a werewolf pup?”  Stiles rolled his eyes with another snort before grabbing the orange juice from the fridge, filling his glass before walking to the table to take a seat.  
   
“Just every day since I found out.”  John shook his head as he began to cook the meat in a frying pan.  
   
“Not just because we get to eat meat for almost every meal without you freaking out, or because I almost forgot how good curly fries taste...  Having a grand-baby is actually pretty exciting.”  Stiles snorted irritably as he took a sip of his juice, glaring at his father.  
   
“You try having a kid press against your bladder every hour.  Then, and only then can you tell me how excited you are to have a baby.”  John chuckled as he placed the cooked bacon onto a plate for Stiles, only to rip a small piece off, and drop it onto the floor beside Titan who sat patiently waiting for food to drop down to him.  
   
“Stop feeding him our food!  He's going to get sick.”  
   
“First of all, it's bacon, it’s not going to hurt him.  Second of all it was a fatty bit.  Let him live a little,” John muttered out, allowing another piece to drop down for the pup.  
   
“You spoil that dog and he's going to get fat.  Fat and lazy.  Then I'll let Scott deal with you, bad, bad dog owner.”  John laughed out softly as he began to fry eggs in another pan beside the bacon  
   
“I hear you complaining, but we all know what happened to that bag of chips you took up stairs last night.”  John watched from the corner of his eye as Stiles turned his attention towards Titan, then back towards his dad.  
   
“He told you!?  We swore on our sacred bond he wouldn't tell you!” John laughed at Stiles' words, before shaking his head  
   
“It's the eyes, he has those pitiful begging eyes...  It’s hard to say no.”  Stiles nodded in agreement to his dad’s accusation and slowly turned back towards his juice.  John set a plate of eggs and bacon down for Stiles before taking his seat beside his son, taking a large bite of eggs.  
   
“So how was your date with Danny last night?”  Stiles froze, his fork halfway to his mouth as he stared towards his dad in shock.  He knew where this was going.  It was the same damn argument they'd had for weeks since the finding of the baby.  
   
“Dad...  Not again…”  John looked up from his plate, raising a brow slowly before he set his fork down.  
   
“I'm just having a hard time understanding this thing you have going on with Derek and Danny.  You are putting Danny's life on the line the longer you spend time with him.  You said it yourself, Derek's alpha will get extremely violent towards any male that tries to take his mate away...”  John shook his head as he spoke, averting eye contact with Stiles.  
   
Yep, same damn thing as every other morning.  
   
“Dad, I've explained this I don't know how many times okay?  Derek doesn't like me that way, he never has, and never will.  He feels bad about this situation.  He feels at fault, so that's why he is sticking around.  It was a mistake on both or our part, but I'm not his mate.  His alpha accepts that.”  It was a bold face lie, but his father didn't need to know how often Stiles had to get between the alpha, and his boyfriend, stopping the two from attacking one another.  
   
That was the last thing his father needed to know.  He didn't need his dad have any ammunition to win this argument, ever.  
   
“I think he's pretty into you kiddo.  He's been dropping food off here every day for twelve weeks.  I think that shows some interest in you-”  Stiles shot up his hand, silencing his father’s words.  
   
“No.  He has no choice.  His alpha is making him take care of me and the baby, he has no choice in that matter.  Look dad, Danny likes me...  I'm not sure why, but for some unknown reason he likes me!  Can we give this a rest for now?  And be happy that someone actually likes me?  A pregnant man...  Someone can actually look past me being a freak, and likes me for just me dad...  Please...”  John sighed softly after a moment of silence fell between the two of them.  
   
“Fine, but I'm just worried about you kiddo.  I don't want anything to happen that will hurt you...  I'd hate to have to shoot either Derek or Danny for hurting you.”  Stiles laughed at his father’s joke, before stopping and realizing the man wasn't joking at all.  
   
“You're serious?”  John smirked at his son's worried look and tone.  The sheriff slowly nodded his head.  
   
“Why would I joke about that?”  Stiles swallowed hard before quickly finishing with his breakfast.  
   
“I'm going to get dressed for work.”  John nodded as he began to gather the dishes, walking towards the sink.  
   
“Need a ride?  I'm on my way to the station anyway.”  Stiles frowned slightly at his dad’s words, the memory of his nightmare rushing through his head once more.  The pain of the crash, the blood pooling around him from his fetus dying within him.  Stiles shook his head violently removing the memory from his mind.  
   
“Nah, I'll get Scott to swing by and pick me up on his way or something.”  John rose a brow slightly before shaking his head, cleaning the dishes under the running water.  
   
“Whatever makes you feel comfortable kiddo.”  Stiles rolled his eyes before slowly making his way up to his bedroom.  He grabbed onto the doorknob and slowly turned it, opening the door.  He gazed into the bedroom, towards his bed, with a wide and terrified expression.  
   
“Derek!?  What the hell are you doing in my bed?!”  Stiles watched as Derek's body tensed at his raised voice.  Stiles watched as the man’s face slowly lifted away from the sheets that he'd been pressing to his face.  The teen watched as bright red slowly faded back to hazel green, staring towards him, dazed and confused.  
   
“I...”  
   
“No!  Get off my bed and stop sniffing my stuff!  It's fucking creepy man okay?!  Creepy!”  Derek's face began to burn red with either embarrassment or rage.  Stiles was unsure, but he watched as the alpha raised himself off the bed and out of the now mangled sheets, glaring towards the teen.  
   
“I wasn't sniffing your sheets....  I was taking in the smell of the pup.”  
   
“Guess what?  The pup is inside of ME, meaning you are taking in my scent, and that is creepy!  Seriously!  Like boarder line psychopath, man.”  Derek's fists clenched together tightly as he stepped across the room towards Stiles.  Stiles back up towards the wall, his eyes narrowing towards the alpha.  
   
“Stop..” Derek's voice growled out as he advanced again, only to have Stiles reach behind him to the door handle.  
   
“Stop what?” Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' false bravery.  Derek quickly reached forward, pressing his hand against the door, keeping it shut behind Stiles.  
   
“Stop being so scared...  I'm not going to harm you.” S tiles shuddered at Derek's breath upon his neck and glared, pushing the alpha back.  
   
“I'm not scared you'll attack me!  I'm scared you won't take no for an answer again!  Look, we made an agreement.  As long as you didn't force me into anything, I'd let you get the baby bonding time you need to keep you sane...  Don't make me regret that decision, Derek!”  Derek huffed softly, before rolling his eyes and backing away.  
   
“I wasn't going to....  You always think that's what I want from you and it’s not...  Your room reeked of fear and I was making sure you weren’t hurt....  Forgive me for being concerned.”  Stiles snorted softly before shoving past the alpha and walking towards his dresser.  
   
“I have to get ready for work, was there something you needed, or did you just come here to terrify me again?”  Derek growled faintly before he shook his head, calming himself down.  
   
“There is a reason I came...  There is an omega in town.  He arrived last night, and he's asking to join the pack...  I wanted you to know...  In case he tries anything…”  Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek's words and huffed out as he sat upon his bed.  
   
“Okay, you warned me.  Anything else?  Or was that everything?”  Derek growled softly at Stiles' irritated tone.  Derek shook his head slowly before stepping towards the window.  
   
“Just wanted to give you a heads up, watch your back Stiles” Stiles glared towards Derek, watching as the larger man pulled himself out of the window  
   
“Derek!”  Derek stopped outside of the window and turned around to face Stiles as he walked towards the window, watching him.  “Do me a huge favor, Derek?”  Derek raised a brow, watching as Stile reached forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Stop leaving dead animals on my porch!”  Stiles pushed Derek's shoulder, watching as the wolf stumbled back off of the roof and landed on the ground, on his hands and feet.  
   
Stiles smirked as he watched Derek pull himself onto his feet, and glare towards Stiles with a playful grin on his face.  
   
Yea, they had a bit of a messed up relationship at this point.  
   
“Fine...  No more dead animals in front of your house.”  Stiles released a sigh of relief, before turning back into his room, shutting the window.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first Teen wolf Fics. Also its still kind of a work in progress, and I plan to update it soon :) Leave me some feed back, if something is confusing just simply ask and I'll try to clear it up in a later chapter, or something :)  
> -Foxy


End file.
